Hiding in the Shadows
by wolfie707
Summary: Uriah and Tris are best friends and have been reported 'dead' for 7 years. what happens when they come out of hiding and go to Divergent High? Will they see familiar faces? Would they recognise them? I'm really really bad at summaries this is my first Fanfic so i hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_First Fanfic so i don't know if it's that good but i'm not afraid of some constructive criticism and advice! ENJOY_**

 _CHAPTER 1_

 ** _Tris POV_**

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _I'm sitting on my bedroom floor with Uriah sitting on my bed. I'm 9 years old and Uriah is my only friend that's the same age as me because my best friend Tobias is two years older. Uriah is staying a couple of days because his mother and older brother Zeke are out of town. Uriah's Dad passed away lat year so he doesn't talk about him as much as he used to. I hear a faint knock at the front door and Uriah and me start to stand up but stop dead in our tracks to the sound of gunfire. I hear blood-curdling screams that can only be from my family. My Mum, Dad and older brother Caleb. I start to shake as tears fall from my eyes and all I want to do is run downstairs to call the police but only just realized the tight grip Uriah has on my arm." I need to get down there Uriah," I whisper as quietly as possible but he still doesn't release the grip from my arm. I can tell he's just as scared as I am. " You can't go down there Beatrice they could kill you!" he whispers calmly but I see a lone tear escape his eyes and I wipe it away with my free hand. " It's okay" but from the expression on his face we are anything but okay. I suddenly notice the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and stare wide eyed at Uriah as he notices it as well." We have to hide NOW" and I immediately run to hide under my bed and he follows suit." Marcus hurry up and set this place off already!" I hear a faint voice shout frantically, probably because someone would have hopefully called the cops by now. "Shut up David I'm going as fast as I can!" says a rough voice that is just outside my bedroom door. That must be Marcus. Suddenly I smell wood burning, quick footsteps and the door slamming. I know what they're trying to do." Uri they left, they're going to burn us alive!" I whisper frantically and climb out from under the bed." We can climb out the window" Uriah says he's voice cracking slightly as we both run to the window, holding onto the vines that are growing up the wall that are connected to the garden. When we're both down I turn to Uriah who's face has gone as white as a ghosts. "whats wro" before I finish I hear the unforgettable sound of a bullet clicking into place. I turn around slowly and see a man holding a gun to my chest." WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" he yells as we stand motionless everything going numb. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" I open my mouth to answer before I hear the same rough voice I heard outside my bedroom door. Marcus." That's Andrew Priors daughter" without warning David fires the gun but Uriah shoves David slightly and is fired towards my shoulder. I scream as i feel blood drenching my shirt. " WE HAVE TO RUN BEATRICE COME ON!" Uriah shouts as we sprint across the road and climb through a hole in the fence which enters a forest. I take a few steps and I know I'm about to collapse. Uriah notices and catches me before I fall and carries me which I'm surprised at because we're only 9 years old but I'm not very vision becomes blurry." WE WILL FIND YOU PRIOR!" I hear David in the distance as I give into the nothingness._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I wake with a gasp and I'm covered in sweat but instantly relax once I see Uriah snoring on the other side of the room and remember where I am. My name is Beatrice Prior but ever since that night I've gone by Tris. That night my family died we came across a cabin in the forest and have lived here for 7 years. We are both 16 now and have gotten really close over the years and is like my brother to me. We've also changed a lot in our appearance. My hair has now turned a dirty blond and my eyes have changed to a duller grey-blue colour. Uriah has grown a lot and is more muscular with darker hair now but his silly personality is still the same and I hope that never changes. I get out of bed with a groan and decide to make breakfast. Me an Uri were able to sneak back to my house to get the things we need. I pour Uri and myself some cereal and wake him up. As Uriah groggily finishes breakfast I decide to have a quick shower since we were lucky enough to have running water. Once I finish and change Uriah goes and has his shower. I don't have many clothes so I wear shorts and a plain shirt. **(Not good with describing clothes so don't expect anything fancy)**

 **Uriah POV**

I make sure I have a quick shower and change as quick as I can before sneaking out and practically sprinting toward the high school. A few weeks ago I took two enrolment forms from the office and I am going to surprise her with them today. We've spent too many years just hiding in the shadows and being pansycakes and something needs to change. I AIN'T NO PANSYCAKE! As I fill out the forms and leave I see Tris In the distance sitting on the roof of a classroom next to the big oak tree and I have an idea.I sneak around the back of the classroom and climb up the oak tree as quietly as possible until I'm just behind Tris and in one swift motion I lift Tris over my shoulder. I'm proud that I'm able to lift her that easily but she's not exactly that heavy either. "PEDRAD LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" I hear Tris shout jokingly over my shoulder as she's laughing and hitting my back and I can't help but smile. "No way Prior I've got a surprise!"

 **Tris POV (when they're at the cabin)**

I get bored waiting for Uriah so I walk out of the forest and take a 2-minute jog to Divergent High, which is the local high school. I jump the fence and climb the giant oak tree that's next to one of the classrooms and onto the roof. Uriah and me usually come here while students are on holidays so we can play capture the flag in the gym or just to climb the rooftops and think. It's the last day of holidays so this is my last chance to come here before school starts again. Uriah and me are home schooled and sometimes look through classroom widows and copy notes. Before I can react I feel a hand slip around my waist and lift me up over their shoulder. "PEDRAD LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" i shout as seriously as I can but seem to be failing because I feel a smile spread across Uriah's face as well as my own. "No way Prior I've got a surprise!" what could that pansycake be up to now?

I wait patiently as he starts to walk towards the office and every now and then I try to squirm out of his grasp and fail. What's so important that he needs to carry me like a sack of potatoes? I realize that we've stopped at the front of the office but he hasn't put me down yet. " Can you put me down now? " I plead." Well I'd rather not but since you asked so nicely." he says, sarcasm dripping from his voice and a giant smirk on his face. I just roll my eyes and bring my attention back to my surroundings. "Why are we at the office?" Uriah's eyes suddenly fill with excitement as he motions toward the front desk. Confused, I slowly walk up to the front desk, Uriah close behind. I stop in front of the desk and see two enrolment forms sitting on the desk already filled out. I'm about to ask what's so important about the forms when I look at the names. _TRIS, URIAH._ My eyes widen and I feel a lone tear escape my eye. I turn to face Uriah whose eagerly waiting for my reaction but before he can react, I run and tackle him in a hug. "Thank you" I whisper and Uriah's arm squeezes around me tightly. "No problem Prior" and gives me a light kiss on the forehead and I can't help but smile at how close and open we are with each other and I can't believe We're going to high school. "We better go." I smirk." Race you home?" I feel him smile against my forehead. " Your on."

 **Soooo Tris and Uriah are starting high school! Tell me what you think! I don't know when I'll post again so if you enjoyed I'll try to update as soon as possible! Bye! Side note: Should I do long chapters or short? I think this one's kind of short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm sorry I** **haven't posted in ages! I've been busy and i didn't know how to post a second chapter * mental face palm* I'm also trying to not be an awkward antisocial person but I don't think it's really working XD... anyways here is the second chapter! ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH!**

CHAPTER 2

Today Is me and Uriah's first day of Divergent High and I'm ecstatic. I wake up at the crack of dawn and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to go have a shower and change. I decided to wear some plain jeans, black singlet, a red flannel buttoned up top and some old converse that I found around a month ago. It's not like I have much good clothes but these were the nicest I could find. We promised each other that we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves and just focus on school and I plan to keep it that way. Before we went home the other day we went to the school shop and got all the things we need like books, pencils and sports clothes. We're pretty much professional ninja's. I finish brushing my hair and walk into the kitchen where Uriah is sitting already dressed. " How are you already ready?" " I woke up earlier and got ready but I must have fallen asleep" he says, sleep still present in his voice. I can't believe it... he actually woke up early! I can't help but laugh as I notice that his clothes are creased and his hair pointing in all different directions. He notices me laughing and gives me a questioning look. "What so funny?" I check the time and continue laughing. "Your clothes are creased and your hair looks like a birds nest! You have 10 minutes before we have to go!" Uriah's eyes widen and runs to the bathroom to try and fix his hair and clothes. While I wait for him to finish I put all my books in my bag and eat an apple, Uriah must have also packed his bag because when he's fixed himself we're ready to go and have 5 minutes to get to school.

We make it to the front of the school which usually was completely empty, is now buzzing with conversation and noise. "Come on lets go to get our timetables" Uriah says, bringing me back to reality. " Yeah lets go, and Uriah" "yeah?" "are you nervous?" " Well yeah i'm a little nervous" he says and I can feel the stares of other students on the back of my head. I think he notices i'm nervous because I feel his arm wrap around my shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze in attempt of comfort and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. We make it to the front desk and we're met with a lady staring at her computer screen. when she see's us she gives us a friendly smile and introduces herself. " Hi I'm Mrs Wu, But just call me Tori." she seems nice enough. " Um we're new here and we were wondering where to get our timetables" Uriah says in a nervous tone. " Oh yes you must be Tris Prior and Uriah Pedrad." she says while looking through draws before pulling out two small pieces of paper." Looks like your both in dauntless." Me and Uri stare at her with confused expressions. Dauntless? what does that even mean? she must notice because she gives a small laugh before giving an explanation. " At Divergent High we have five 'factions' which determines what type of person you are. there's Erudite, the intelligent who usually beacome scientists and teachers. Candor, the honest who are usually lawyers and are on debate teams. Amity, the kind, are usually farmers and keep the environment healthy. Abnegation, the selfless they usually get into government jobs and are in charge of community service. And lastly Dauntless, the brave who usually are sport stars, cops and are known for also being quite creative people" she says smiling at that last part. She must be dauntless. After Tori finishes her explanation and askes if we want a tour guide which we refuse, we check our timetables.

 **TRIS PRIOR** **: Dauntless**

 **Locker Code: 7402**

 **Period 1: AP English , Mrs Thomson**

 **Period 2 : AP Math, Ms Mathews.**

 **Period 3: LUNCH**

 **Period 4: Music, Mrs Wu**

 **Period 5: Art, Mrs Wu**

 **Period 6: Sport, Coach Amar**

* * *

 **Uriah's POV**

After Tori finishes her explanation of the 'factions' I decided take a look at my timetable before my first class starts.

 **URIAH PEDRAD: Dauntless**

 **Locker Code: 7405**

 **Period 1: AP Math, Mr Campbell**

 **Period 2: English, Mrs Thomson**

 **Period 3: LUNCH**

 **Period 4: Music, Mrs Wu**

 **Period 5: History, Mr Campbell**

 **Period 6: Sport, Coach Amar.**

After I look at my timetable me and Tris swap so we could look at each others and I realised I only have 3 classes with Tris, Sport, Music and Lunch. "We hardly have any classes together! I say in an annoyed tone, making Tris laugh " well look, we're only 3 lockers away from each other, thats good right?." I give a small smile before the bell rings,signalling us to head to class. I'm surprised we both got AP classes considering we haven't really gone to a proper school in years. I start a jog to my next class and feel a genuine smile cross my face. We're finally going to change our lives for the better. I walk into the classroom to find most of the class is already here and are giving me that _new_ - _student_ look. _Well Great._ The teacher walks in and I sit myself down in the back of the room, before she starts introducing herself to the class. " Good morning class today we have a new student" I mentally sigh. I never liked being a new student. I stand from my seat already aware of what he wants me to say. " Sup my names Uriah and I AIN"T NO PASYCAKE SO DONT MESS WITH MEH!" I shout, causing the class to erupt with laughter and the teacher to stare at me with bewilderment.I guess they weren't expecting that. I sit back in my seat as the teacher continues the lesson. A couple of minutes in, I hear footsteps getting louder and louder but I ignore it and keep writing notes. _"_ Four, Shauna your late. and where's the third muskateer?" the teacher says jokingly to the students, one boy and one girl. Four? thats unusual. " Sorry Sir won't happen again, and he's on his way" Four says a little out out of breath and as if on que, a boy runs into the room, almost missing the door completely. "sorry sir..." he says out of breath and mumbles an apology before the tree of them sit down in their seats which is the row beside me. " It's fine Zeke just don't let it happen again" he says before continuing the class. I stiffen and a million thughts race through my head, _no it_ _can't be, there are other people named Zeke, don't be a pansycake._ I look to my left at the three students and stare in awe. sitting there is my brother Zeke who looks around 18 now, and is that Tobias? I let out a shaky breath as a single tear clouds my eyes but I don't let it fall. _I can't believe my brother is sitting right there, he doesn't even recognise me. Mum must be here to!_ I need to find Tris as soon as possible but the only time I can do that is lunch. Until then I try my best to ignore them before I do something stupid but I know it, the bell rings and I sprint out of the classroom like a madmen, trying to find the next class as fast as I can while trying to avoid my brother and his trio of friends. 

* * *

**Tris POV**

Time goes really quickly for the first two lessons which were both AP classes. I felt a bit awkward since there weren't much juniors, mostly seniors so i didn't really pay attention to anyone around me and just focused on writing notes. I mean, thats what I'm here for but then I start thinking of Uriah. We never usually spend much time without each other so I feel weird not having him sit next to me, making a joke or randomly laughing at something he or I did the day before. I hope he's doing ok. He's like a brother to me so it's not weird when we say 'love you' or give each other a kiss on the cheek. To outsiders we may look like a couple, but to us it's just looking out for each other and comforting each other. I must of been daydreaming for a while because the bell brings me back to attention before I fast walk out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria. we planned to meet at the table we'd usually go to over holidays and talk. I'm excited to see him. I'm almost at the cafeteria when I feel a pair of hands wrap around my stomach and lift me over their shoulder. Uri really needs to stop doing that to me. I laugh as he starts running towards the cafeteria with me over his shoulder, people giving us weird looks as we pass. I start pounding my fists into his back. " OUCH!" he whines as he slows to a walk."What was that for Trissypoo?" He says as if he's forgotten that he's walking through the school with me over his shoulder, and everyone can hear our conversation. "AM I SOME SORT OF SACK OF POTATO'S TO YOU?PUT ME DOWN" I say gesturing to my body hanging over his shoulder. all he does is smile. "I've got something to tell you" he says, the smile never leaving his face which makes me smile and shake my head In defeat. We're still getting weird looks but I honestly don't care anymore. " Well If you won't put me down can you at lest hurry up already? this is uncomfortable and all the dauntless cake will be gone by the time we get there." I see excitement in his eyes before he sprits off with me on his back, making me laugh as he runs towards the cafeteria. Once we get to the cafeteria he puts me down and I give him a hard punch to the arm. " Ouchie what was that for?" he whines as he rubs his arm and we get in the lunch line. " back in the hallway you called me trissypoo" I say simply as we both get some pizza , an apple and a large slice of dauntless cake before walking to our table. " And? You didn't need to punch me in the arm!" I just laugh and sit down at our table, Uri sitting opposite me. " NEVER CALL ME TRISSYPOO! EVER!" I say In a fake annoyed voice before we both start laughing " fine, fine. Now i've got to tell you something." his face now going serious but there's and excited glint in his eyes. "What is it?" I say, but I notice him staring behind me so I turn to look to see a group of teens, I'm guessing around 3 boys and 4 girls all talking and laughing. I stare back at him a little confused, why would he look over there in the middle of our conversation? I get it, the girls are pretty but still. I get annoyed waiting so I wave my hand infront of his face and he finally looks at me. " What did you want to tell me?" " You know the group just behind us." he says bringing his attention back to the group " yeah. what about them?" I say turning back to the group. " why do you keep staring?" I turn my head back to Uri to find him staring right at me. " It's Zeke. He's in that group. he was in my class this morning with two others named Four and Shauna." My eyes widen and I try to take in all this information. _Uriah's family is here._ The bell rings and we get up to walk to music. " Uri we have to stay away for now. got it? lets just think about this first." " agreed." 

* * *

**Uriah's POV**

When we get to music I notice we're the last students to walk in and we'll have to sit quite far away from each other. I sigh as I walk to the the opposite side of the room and sit down at a desk just as tori enters." Hi my names Tori and welcome to music. I'm a pretty chill teacher so I haven't got much planned for today but I would like you to either pair up or go solo, and sing a song of your choice so I can see where your music experience is at. You may begin practice, you get 20 minutes." I think tori will be my favourite teacher. I walk up to Tris and pick up an guitar and begin playing random tunes. We both knew how to play guitar when we were little , so we're both really good at it now. I look up at Tris and see a small smile cross her face. " I think we should play Photograph by Ed Sheeran. What do you think?" I smile, it's my favourite song. " Photograph is good" I say and we begin practicing. I think she chose photograph because it reminds her of us and our families. Before we know it 20 minutes are up and Tori begins calling up names to preform. After what seems like forever I hear Tori call us up. " Tris, Uriah your up and good luck" she says giving a small smile before I change my focus to the class. I'm not that nervous because I know I'm quite a good singer and Tris is aswell. " Today we are going to play Photograph by Ed Sheeran." Tris and me hi-five before we begin. This is why I love music.

 _Loving can hurt_

 _Loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes._

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holdin' me closer_

 _'Til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Loving can heal_

 _Loving can mend your soul_

 _And it's the only thing that I know (know)_

 _I swear it will get easier_

 _Remember that with every piece of ya_

 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _We keep this love in this photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Our hearts were never broken_

 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holdin' me closer_

 _'Til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me_

 _That's OK, baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _Wait for me to come home [4x]_

 _Oh you can fit me_

 _Inside the necklace you got when you were 16_

 _Next to your heartbeat_

 _Where I should be_

 _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me_

 _Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _When I'm away_

 _I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the lamppost_

 _Back on 6th street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

 _"Wait for me to come home."_

 ** _Tris_ POV**

When we finish I look to see Tori and the rest of the class staring at us. were we really that good? When nobody moves or responds, me and Uri stand, take a small bow then walk to our seats. After a bit more staring, Tori begins to speak. " Wow guys that was amazing! I will enjoy having you in this class! Where'd you learn to sing like that?" I glance over to Uri and see him smiling. " Don't really know, always have I guess?" Finally, Tori gives a smile and brings the attention of the class away from me and Uri. THANK GOD! I was getting annoyed at everyone staring at me like I just grew a second head or something. Out of nowhere two girls walk over and sit next to me and just stare. I give an awkward "hi" but still no response. Whats wrong with everyone!? I give an an annoyed sigh and try to listen to the other performers but then one of the girls speaks." That was really good, my names Christina by the way and this is Marlene" I look over to see her gesturing to the other girl. " Hi I'm Tris" I say giving a small smile, " Are you new here? let me see your timetable so I can see what classes we have together" wow this girl is really straight forward. " Yeah i'm new" I say with a small laugh and give my timetable to Christina, who takes a quick look before handing it to Marlene. I get the feeling we're going to be good friends. " We all have 4 classes and lunch together! Can't wait for you to meet the 'gang'! " " what's the 'gang'?" I say laughing a little but she just rolls her eyes and continues. " It's my group of friends, you'll get to meet them in gym." " Can't wait. I'll also introduce you to Uriah" I say, gesturing in Uriah's direction but he's to concentrated on something to notice us looking at him. Suddenly the bell rings and all three of us stand up " Sounds cool, now lets get to art before we're late." " Sure I just need to talk to Uri for a sec, I'll meet you guys there" " No problem Tris" I can't help but smile at my new friends. " Hey Uriah!" i call out just as he makes it to the hallway. " Yeah whats up?" " I just talked to these two girls and they want us to meet their group of friends at gym class." " yeah sounds good can't wait." he says before walking of towards history. It still feels weird not hanging out with him 24/7 but I guess it's something we'll both have to get used to. 

**Time Lapse to Gym Class**

After finishing art with Marlene and Christina we start to head to gym class. One thing I found out about Christina was that she LOVES shopping. She's already invited me to come shopping with her after school because my style in clothing is to 'boyish' but whats wrong with a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt? besides, I couldn't because thats like asking me to buy clothes I don't even have the money for. There's just no point and I always hated shopping WITH A PASSION. as we walk through the big gym doors I smile, this was mine and Uriah's favourite place to go when we were bored. I quickly go into the girls dressing rooms and find a hidden spot in the corner and change into running shoes, shorts and tank top that has the faction symbol with '~ _Dauntless~_ ' written just below it. Lastly, I put my hair in a pony tail and walk out of the change rooms to find I'm the first girl to get ready and that all the other girls are putting on make-up. There's really no point because it will come off anyway. I decide to go sit on the bench and wait for the girls. Christina and Marlene are the next to leave the change rooms and they come and stand in front of me. " Come on I've got to introduce you to my friends already!" Suddenly, they both grab my hands and push me up until i'm standing and literally drag me to a big group of people which i'm assuming is her friends. " Hey guys listen up! this is Tris and she's new here so everyone introduce yourself!" They all look in my direction and I blush. I never liked much attention. " ok I'll go first my name is Will, This Is Zeke and Four, then there's Shauna and Lynn. gesturing toward the two boys and girls who give a friendly smile and a small wave before They go back to their conversation. A small gasp escapes me as realisation hits. _This is the group we saw at lunch._ I notice Zeke straight away and take in how much older he looks. I look at the rest of the group as they talk and I notice Four in particular is more quiet then the others and is built differently, Four is much bigger and muscular than Zeke and has a hooked nose and amazing dark ocean blue eyes. The same blue eyes I used to see when we were kids. It's Tobias's eyes. The bell rings and the group goes and sits on the bench and I follow suit, taking in all the realisation of the past minutes. _It's Tobias, my Tobias. Don't be silly It can't be him, probably just some look alike. Even if it was him he probably wouldn't even recognise you_. I'm brought out of my deep thought by the sound of a whistle as the Coach starts giving instructions. " Listen up! today we are going to do 3 laps around the track then go onto knife throwing so i'm going to call 3 names at a time to race around the track. First up Four, Tris, and Uriah." Immidiantly I look for Uriah and get into my lane. " Good luck Pedrad. But I've always been a better runner than you." I wisper jokingly before he replies " You calling me a pansy cake? Ohh your on Prior" he whispers back and I laugh, and take a quick glance over at Fours lane. He has a small smile on his face so I know he can hear what we said. " OK READY SET GO!" and the whistle goes off, signalling for us to start running, I sprint off and I immediately know I'm in front. I guess it's one advantage to being small. I hear Uriah just behind me but I don't turn to look at him, I won't let Uriah win. I'm on my third lap and me and Uri are neck and neck. " you'd think Four would be ahead of us by now?" Uriah says and I try to listen to Four footsteps. _Nothing. Where Is he?._ I look up ahead to see Four almost at the finish line " Must've missed him when he past us" Uri looks at Four with awe. " How?" "Not sure but I'm not staying back here to find out" and I sprint off, leaving Uriah behind. It doesn't take long for me to catch up and we are now neck and neck. I gather all my strength and sprint toward the finish line, just passing him. I make it to the finish line and collapse on the ground, totally out of breath. Not long after, Uriah comes and stands above me and offers me a hand up. " hate to break to ya Uri,but it looks like I'm the winner and your the pansy cake" I say putting my arm around his shoulders. Uriah just mumbles something and try's to push me off. " Aww Is little Uri giving me the silent treatment?" I say joking. " yup. I aint no pansy cake! I let you win!" he says in a babyish voice which makes me laugh, " sure sure" I say rolling my eyes, before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "You feel better now?" " Nope" " what about you can have my dauntless cake for lunch tommorrow?" " YES!" he says happily. " I now remember why I love you" he says jokingly and I playfully punch him in the arm and roll my eyes. " Come on I want to introduce you to my friends." gesturing to the big group who are already staring at us with awe. " you know that's Zeke's group" he says a little nervous ."Yeah I know just try not to give anything away until we figure out a plan. AND WHY DO YOU ALWAYS STARE AT US LIKE WE"VE GROWN AN EXTRA HEAD!" I shout out to the group as we walk over. " you beat Four no one ever beats Four" says Christina. I look at the rest of the group who are all agreeing with Christina. I look at Four who is intensely looking at my arm around Uriah... with jealously? no thats can't be it I only just met him and I haven't even said a word to him yet! "Whatever. Guys This is Uriah, Uriah this is Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Four and Zeke." pointing to everyone as I go. Uriah say hello to everyone but his eyes land on zeke and I have to nudge him to stop him from staring. " OK EVERYONE! ON TO KNIFE THROWING!" Me and Uri look at each other and smile and the rest of them stare at us confused. Little do they know, we're great at knife throwing. 

* * *

**Ok I didn't want to bore you with a super long chapter so I'll start knife throwing next chapter! Tell me your thoughts and If I need to fix anything! Try to post again soon! BYEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for that last chapter I don't know why it was written in bold near the middle because when i edited it it looked normal soooo idk? anyway here you go! hopefully it doesn't mess up this time :P ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH!**

Chapter 3

 **Tris POV**

" Hurry up! onto knife throwing we're on a tight schedule! " Amar yells, his voice booming throughout the gym as me, Uriah and the rest of the 'gang' head over to the throwing stations. Me and Uri used to practice knife throwing here during the holidays so I can tell we're both excited to show the rest of them what we're made of. Once we make are way to our stations, I get into the right stance and look to my left to see the group getting to their station and in to some-what of a stance, Four is in the station next to me and I notice his steady stance and the concentration present on his face. He must be good at this. To my right I see Uri twirling his knife in his hand.

"Hey Uri first one to miss the centre target has to stand infront of the target blindfolded, deal?" I whisper to him, he stops twirling his knife and grins. " Lets show these amateurs what we can do then" he says gesturing to our group of friends who are hopelessly trying to hit the target, with the exception of Four, and we both laugh before getting into the correct stance. " Tris! Uriah! stop slacking and start throwing those knives!" I can see Couch Amar looking at us before walking away to help a student. " Yes Coach!" I call out before looking back at Uri, then at the target. I take a deep breath before throwing my knife to see it land dead centre and I smile. " Bullseye! " I half shout but before I can make a comment to Uriah, I look at his target to see him hit his target dead centre. He turns to smirk at me and I glare at him in return. Oh it's on. I grab 3 knives and hold them gently in my hand, I throw one after another, all hitting the centre and I see Uri doing the same. This goes on for a while before I hear a knife clatter onto the floor to my right and a sad Uriah. I stop throwing my knives and look at my target which has multiple knives in the centre and then look toward Uri with an evil grin on my face.

"I win. Now go get the blindfold so I can throw these bad boys at you" I say gesturing to the knives. He grunts and jogs over to grab the blindfold, before heading toward my target, pulling out all the knives that I've already thrown and stands infront of the target. He ties up his blindfold and gives me a thumbs up, gesturing for me to start throwing. " I'm going to throw 4 knives and don't flinch!" I say the last part smiling. " I don't plan to now throw the pansycake knives already!" he says grinning as I get into stance. I throw the first knife which lands just above his head, making him flinch but only slightly. I then throw the second knife which lands just to the side of his head and I grin at his attempt to keep his cool, he probably hates me now. I throw the third knife but slightly slips, making it land further away then I wanted it to and I see him grin. " Aw come on Trissy what happened there? It sounded far away, you can do better than that!" he says sarcastically. Suddenly a thought comes to my head and I can't help but grin at Uriah, who is unaware of whats going to happen. _I have the best idea._ I throw the fourth knife and it lands just below where the sun don't shine and I see his hole body tense, I laugh as he stands there hopelessly to afraid to move. " IS THAT CLOSE ENOUGH FOR YA!" I shout at Uriah who has menuvered away from the target and unties his blindfold.

" Never do that again!" he yells a bit shaken " Only when you stop losing!" I retort, making him grin as he walks up to give me a playful punch on the arm . " I need a break I'm gonna go sit down" " me too" with that we go sit down at one of the empty benches.

* * *

 **Four's POV (surprised? I bet you are just admit it :P)**

We've been throwing knives for a while now and I can't help noticing Tris. Her stance, concentration and the way she steadily holds her knife. Most kids are afraid to pick up the knives, let alone throw one, I admit I do like Tris and i've only just met her but I can't help it it's just something about her. Her blueish-greyish eyes are fascinating to me and are holding many problem is I just can't figure her out, I can usually read peoples eyes pretty easily but I just can't when it comes to Tris and it frustrates me. What annoys me is that she looks a lot like Beatrice, my childhood bestfriend but i know It's not her. Yes, Beatrice was rebellious, but I could never imagine her holding a knife and she was never that fast. Beatrice was shy, Tris is more outgoing. And beside's Beatrice is dead, she and Zeke's younger brother died in a house fire 7 years ago and the cause was unknown. I've met Zeke's younger brother but I don't remember him like I do with Beatrice , but I know they were quite close. It's just now everytime I see Tris and I see Beatrice which gives me a deep ache that will never go away. I miss her so much.

I'm brought back to reality by Zeke calling my name, trying to get my attention. " Four, can you here me? Are you seeing this!" he says excitedly and I notice everyone has stopped throwing and are sharing the same expression on their face. Shocked. Whats going on? I follow everyone's eyes to Tris and Uriah throwing knives one after another all hitting the centre of the target. I stare at them while they throw and I know I'm wearing the same shocked expression as everyone else in the room. Suddenly Uriah misses one and they both stop throwing before Tris says something, making Uriah grab a blindfold and jog to stand in-front of Tris's target. Before I know it Tris starts throwing knives at blindfolded Uriah and I can't move. Is this actually happening? Am I daydreaming right now?

Tris throws four knives before they go over to sit at the empty benches, still unaware that the whole class is staring at them. I can't believe that just happened. The bells rings signalling the end of the school day and Coach Amar is the first to speak, " Umm, well that was... umm end of class everybody I guess I'll see you all Monday! Safe travels!" At the corner of my eye I see Christina and the rest of the gang run over to Tris and Uriah leaving me and Zeke to slowly make our way toward the group. " That was amazing! how did you learn to throw knives like that Tris!" I here Christina squeal just as we make it to the group. "Lots of practice I guess. And can you stop with the shocked faces? thats the only expression I've seen from you people all day! let's get out of here!" This makes everyone laugh and we start to make our way out of the school. " Hey Four you really gave me a run for my money back in the gym. Your fast and pretty good at knife throwing" at first I'm a little shocked, newbies never talk to me because I'm intimidating but she just talked to me like it was the most easiest thing i the world. " What makes you think you can talk to me?" I say trying to sound as intimidating as I can and I think it's working. I want to give It a couple of days to try and figure her out. I don't want to let her in that easy. She seems a little taken back from my comment and decides to stay quiet. Good choice.

We make it to the front of the school and we all stop at our cars, which are all next to each other. Tris and Uriah stand there awkwardly as we unlock our cars until Christina offers to give them a ride home. " No thanks But we'll see you all tomorrow" With that, Christina just shrugs and Tris lets out a small sigh of relief thats almost unheard by everyone. _Almost. I heard it. What's she hiding?_ I stare at her trying to find some clue as to what she's hiding but I have to stop before it become's creepy. We all say our goodbye's and hop into our cars and driving away. Just before I exit school grounds I see Tris and Uriah walking away probably toward their houses. I let out an exhausted sigh. What an eventful first day back.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

We walk for three minutes before getting to the entrance of the forest land. Once we double check that we're not being watched, we both crawl through the hole in the fence and continue our walk through the woods, towards our cabin. " You think we made a good first impression?" I say to Uri who seems to be smiling off into the distance. "Hell yeah! but I'm just happy that I saw Zeke again even if I didn't talk to him It's just seeing him again that counts."

We walk in comfortable silence until we make it to the cabin, we both take a shower before getting the leftover Pizza that I bought from the $20 note I found recently on the ground, which was pretty lucky. I sigh as I eat my first slice of pizza which earns a questioning look from Uriah. " You know Uri, we're going to run out of food at some point and I think we're going to need to get jobs. get our lives on track. We might even be able to get a proper house, It may take a couple of years but we could finally live a normal life." I notice Uri frown as he nods his head in agreement. He can't really talk because he's stuffed his face with pizza. After he swallows his pizza, he continues our conversation.

" We could get part time jobs at a local shop or something? I think there's a local cafè thats really popular so we would probably get good pay." I think about it for a moment. " Where is the cafè? I've never heard of it." It sounds to good to be true honestly. " It's near that big mansion, I think around 20 minutes from the school" he says before eating another slice. " Sounds good lets go there tomorrow. I'm going to bed now though, i'm exhausted"

He nods and says something inaudible before I give him a little kiss on the fore head and go off to my bed. Just as my head hits my pillow I fall into a deep sleep. One without nightmares. Thats a first.

* * *

 **That's the third chapter hope you enjoyed! Give me a review if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **I also realised that you couldn't really change Uriah's name when he met the 'gang' so your probably asking " how did Zeke and Four not recognise Uriah because of his name? WELL I HAVE AN IDEA! So I'm going to make Uriah some sort of a nickname like Beatrice~ Tris and Ezekiel~ Zeke.**

 **I just don't know what his real name should be? Or if I should use his real name in a chapter later in the future or if It should forever be a mystery idk XD But if you have a good name for Uriah leave me a review or something and I might use it! ok BYEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry haven't updated in absolutely ages! been sick and stuff so yeah. I've also probably experienced the most socially awkward doctors appointment EVER! okay so here's chapter 4!**

CHAPTER 4

 **Tris POV**

I wake early feeling refreshed and notice only the first signs of sunlight through the dusty window of our cabin. _Great._ I get up, change into some jeans and a sweater with a beanie. I wake Uri who groans in response. " Tris what are you doing its like 4am! go to sleep!" he says sleepily.

" It's going to take around an hour or so, so i'm going to check out that café you were talking about and i'll meet you at school ok?" " Ok ok whatever, just let me sleep" he says rolling over to face the wall. _Wow isn't he a little grumpy pants today?_

But before I leave I jump on him, which makes him groan as he tries to push me away. " Aw doesn't little Uri want a hug before I go?" I say in mock hurt tone, making him laugh. " Shut up and leave already" he moans and with that I head out to the kitchen, grab an apple, and jog off towards the street.

Once I make it to the street I slow to a walk and take in my surroundings. It's winter in Chicago so the air has a chill to it. The streets are so quiet and still and it's beautiful. I walk a little longer until I pass something familiar, my old house. It's new now, someone must have moved in. A couple of houses down I see the big mansion and the café is just near it just like Uri said. I stare a little longer at my house before I feel the tears start to fall. I don't even remember them starting but I don't try to stop. I haven't cried much since the death of my parents so it's little moments like these when I'm alone that I can just let it go. I stand there for what feels like hours until I realise where I am. _Right the café!._ I wipe away and decide to jog the rest of the way. I need to get out of here.

Before I'm able to see where I am I run into something hard, something warm. Warm? thats weird. I fall back with a quiet "woah!" and onto the cold concrete. That's when I here a voice. " What the hell? watch wher... Tris? is that you? "

A little confused at the sudden recognition, I look up to see Four towering over me his hand now outstretched. I take his hand as he pulls me up and a jolt of electricity goes up my arm and I immidiently let go once I'm on my feet. _That was weird, the only person who made me feel like that is Tobias. He's not my Tobias._

" Oh.. um hey Four " I say brushing off invisible dirt from my jeans before fully looking at him.

 **Four POV**

I wake up on my bedroom floor and my back is killing me. Marcus drank alot last night so it was worse than usual. I shakily get up, have a cold shower and bandage myself up, careful not to wake Marcus in the process. Marcus started beating me when my mum passed away. I was 7 years old. Before that he used to beat mum but she always put up an act around other people. He started beating me saying it was my fault she's dead and I'm starting to believe it. The only people that know about Marcus is Zeke and Tori. I clean my bedroom floor and house and go for a walk towards Tori's café. I'm close friends with Tori and I've got a key to the shop so I can go in whenever. The air is cold when I come out of my house I'm guessing it's around 5am so nobody is in sight. I try to get to the shop as quickly as I can due to the cold but they I bump into something. "Woah!" I hear her say before I look down to see a girl now sitting on the floor she hasn't seen me yet. Annoyed, I confront the girl, " What the hell? Watch whe..." I look at her more closely then I realise something. It's Tris. " Tris? is that you?" and I offer my hand, which she takes and I feel a shock go up my arm. _That's not meant to happen._ When she's on her feet I let go of her hand.

" Oh.. um hey Four" She says a little surprised. " What are you doing here Tris? What are you doing in this cold? I say a little confused. " Can say the same for you too Four. Why are you up this early? she questions back and I don't know what to say. " I have my reasons. Now answer my question." I say a little harshly than I meant to.

" I have my reasons" she says smirking and I internally sigh, I can't get anything out of this girl. " Can you at least tell me where your heading?" I say too exhausted to continue. I just want to get to Tori's. " I'm heading to the café what about you?" she says and I can tell she's getting cold now.

" Same. We should hurry it's getting cold." She gives me a nod and we both start walking towards Tori's. When we get there I grab my key and head into the café. I notice Tris isn't behind me so I turn to look at her and see her staring at me wide eyed. " What's wrong?" Tris still has the same expression on her face. " you own this place? aren't you only like 18 years old or something?" She says and I smile. " No It's a family friends place. I just have a key"

She nods and enters the café and sits down at one of the seats. " Do you want a coffee or something? " I ask heading over to make myself a warm drink. " Um maybe just a hot chocolate please" She says while looking at something outside.

 **Tris POV**

After a couple of minutes later, Four comes over to where I'm sitting and gives me my hot chocolate which I gladly accept. I haven't had a warm drink in ages. I hear Four sit next to me and I know he's staring at me. " so how long have you known Zeke" I say awkwardly, trying to start conversation.I want to know if he really is Tobias.

" I've known Zeke since I was a little kid." he says simply and I try to come up with another question to keep the conversation going. "Cool. Did you know the rest of the gang when you were young?" I see him tense as I ask the question and his eyes turn cold.

" I knew this one girl Beatrice. She died in a house fire when I was 11 but I don't want to talk about her" he says coldly and I feel a little taken aback. It's Tobias! but why would he be angry? It's not my fault I 'died' in a fire. I'm just about to confront him about it when I hear a whistle. _The train whistle. Oh Shoot!_ I look around frantically trying to find a clock but I can't see one anywhere. I look back at Four who is staring at me worriedly. I must've looked like an absolute nutcase.

" What time is it?!" I ask and he looks down at his phone. " It's 6am why are you freaking out?" he says and I start to freak out. It will take me ages to get to school from here so I need to catch the train right now. " It's nothing I've just really got to go" I say while throwing away my empty cup and heading towards the door of the shop. I'm outside now but I feel Four's hand grab my wrist making me stop to look at him. " Are you alright?" he says and I sigh. I haven't got time right now I'm going to miss the train.

" Yes I'm fine I just need to leave. Like now. See you at school Four." I am able to get my arm out of his grip and I begin to run towards the train tracks, Ignoring Four's yells behind me. I make it to the tracks just as the last cargo's go by and I have to Sprint to make it into the last cargo. I climb into the cargo and sit with my back against the wall. I have a feeling Four will be pissed off at me for ditching him.

 **~Time Lapse~**

Once I see the school up ahead I get ready to jump off. I decided to jump off a little earlier so I don't look suspicious. I jump out of the cargo easily and start a light jog towards the school. There are already heaps of students so I know I made it just in time. I spot Uri and the gang near the entrance so I walk up to the group and I am greeted by everyone besides Four/ Tobias. Yep I knew it. I give Uri a hug and pull him away from the group so I can tell him about Tobias. I know the gang is staring but I can mainly feel Four's stare the most, like a lazer in the back of my head.

" What's up T? did you get us the job?" he says eagerly. " No not quite I ran into Four and we talked for a while but then I was almost late for the train and now he's mad at me. And I found out that Four is Tobias" I say and I can still feel Four's stare. " Really? Thats great! I thought you'd be happier than this to see your childhood best friend again. Whats wrong?" he says giving me a tight hug. " When he was talking about me and the fire he seemed angry. I don't think he's the same Tobias I knew." I say sadly as I sink into Uriah's embrace. I feel Uri give me a kiss on my cheek and then as if telepathic, we both head back over to the gang who are still staring.

"What were you two lovebirds talking about?" I hear Christina say in a weird tone and the gang all look at us with weird grins on their Four. Me and Uri look at each other before bursting into laughter leaving the rest of the group with confused expressions. "Did you just call us 'lovebirds'? I say in between laughs and I can feel their stares intense every second.

" Yeah what's so funny about that?" I hear Christina question, making Uri and me laugh even more. I can't stop myself from laughing so I nudge Uri signally him to explain to them.

"We..We're not... we're not together.." I hear Uri breathe out, gesturing to me then back to him. I look up at the gang, especially Christina who has a shocked expression. Once we calm down Christina speaks. " WAIT! so you two are not dating? I Just saw Uriah kiss you on the cheek! YOUR LYING!" Christina half shouts drawing attention from other students

" No Im not lying. We're close but we're not dating, that would be weird." I say simply to Christina. Before she can comment the bell rings and I'm lead off to class.

* * *

I head into AP English and realise that none of my friends are in my class. I sit down near the back of the class and decide to sketch. The bell rings for the next class in what seems like only minutes later and I look down at what I was sketching. Eyes? no not just any pair of eyes, a distinctive blue colour that could only be Four's 's eyes. Slightly embaressed, I quickly close my book and head off to my next class which is with Four, Zeke and Shauna. I just hope Four isn't still mad that I ditched him, I know It was rude and all but Divergent High is my one chance to live a normal life.

I make it to my next class and look around the room,trying to spot Four. I see him sitting next to Zeke and then Shauna on the other side of him. I sit two rows infront of him so he has his space. One thing I know about Tobias is that if he is mad it's best to give him some space. He's stubborn when he wants to be.

All this thought of Four makes me think back to this morning and suddenly everything makes sense. I know why he was up so early. _He must've got a beating from Marcus. Wait. Marcus... that name..._ I feel all the pieces coming together in my brain like a puzzle or clockwork. Marcus was there when my family died. He killed them! I can feel the tears blurring my vision but I don't let them fall. Not is too much. I stand from my seat and ask to be excused, my voice slightly cracking as I run out of the room. Just as I leave the room I make eye contact with Four who staring directly at me, his expression unreadable and cold. Who is this emotionless Four and what has he done with my Tobias?

I run out of the building and towards the first place I know I'll be alone. The big Oak Tree. Once I make it to the tree I start to climb, instead of climbing onto the room of the classroom I climb to the very top of the tree. I lean on the truck of the tree with my legs hugged towards my chest as I take in the view. You can see most of the school from here and even the forest. The leaves are starting to fall from their stems due to the winter but not quite. Everything is quiet and the school looks abandoned. It reminds me of the times me and Uri would hang out on the roof together. I finally let my tears fall and I let it all out until I can't cry anymore. Nobody can hear me from up here.

I don't bother to go to the lunch with the gang and Uri so I just stay up in the big oak tree and think, away from the drama, away from the stress, where it's peaceful and I don't have a care in the world.

* * *

 **So what you think? Make sure to leave some suggestions on the story or any feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! Not gonna lie i did forget for a bit but otherwise I've been super busy :P Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5

 **Tris POV**

I sit in the same spot for what seems like forever. It's lunch now so there's a few people sitting outside but only a few, probably because its cold and I'm not worried about anyone finding me. The previous events in English with Marcus and angry Tobias has really thrown me off my game. the only person I would want to see right now is Uri. I just need to make it through the day.

I grab my backpack that I hung against a nearby branch and take out an apple and two granola bars and begin to eat. I didn't realize how huge this tree is until now. The minutes go by as I sit and watch over the school as winter is almost settled in and the last glimpses of summer slipping away. I've always liked winter, sitting in the cabin with a fire going and a warm meal if we're lucky. But this year seems to be colder than usual so I'm not sure if a fire place is good enough.

I'm brought out of my thoughts to the ringing of the bell and I start to climb down the tree, doing my best not to be spotted by other students or teachers as I do. When I make it down safely and undetected I start a small jog towards the music block.

I make it to music earlier then expected so i sneak into the classroom, find my seat at the back of the room and draw. This time I decide to draw the oak tree, it's orange-yellow leaves glistening from freshly fallen snow. I jump startled as a figure enters the room. It's Tori. She gives me a short glance while placing a big stack of folders on her desk, then focusing on me entirely. I don't think I'm meant to be here until the second bell which should ring in around 5 minutes.

" Hey Tris, I'm a little surprised to see you here so early , How may I help you?" she says in a kind voice. " Oh nothing just thinking, I'm sorry to I should've waited for the bell" I say, gathering my drawing book and bag but Tori stops me.

" Tris it's fine, sit down." Relived ,I obediently sit back down in my seat and continue drawing. I don't want to run into everyone yet. "What are you doing?" she ask while walking towards me. " Oh it's just a drawing I started, it's not done yet" I say as she makes it to my seat to look at my half finished drawing.

" This is amazing Tris! Could you hand it to me at the end of art so I can have a closer look? Your really talented. " She says in a genuine voice that makes me smile. I haven't been complimented in a while. " Will do" I say smiling and at that moment the bell rings. I grab the equipment I need while students pile into the room. Still no sign of the gang.

 **Four POV**

I haven't seen Tris since she ran out of English and I can tell that the gang is worried when she didn't turn up to lunch, Especially Uriah. No one talked during lunch execpt for the occasional whisper or 'thanks'. Every now and then I would look around the cafeteria but she was no where to be seen. In my mind I can still see the look in her eyes as she left. She was scared and angry , as if an old wound was opened bringing back memories she obviously didn't want to remember. But what was those memories? I'm still annoyed at her for leaving me in the cold this morning but that doesn't seem to matter. How does she have that effect on me?

"Okay guys why are we acting like this? according to Zeke and Shauna she's probably gone to the bathroom or just wanting some time alone, don't worry about it." I hear Christina say, her voice like an echo throughout our group. I look up at her to see her waiting for a response that will probably never be returned. No one responds. I hear Christina sigh before whispering under her breath " What am I kidding, I worried about her too but I feel like I'm talking to a bunch of brick walls." The bell rings, making it ten times louder due to our quiet lunch, and I know we all have the same thought on repeat in our heads. _Is Tris going to be at music? What's wrong?_

No one stands at first as if waiting for permission to move. Uriah is the first to stand and the rest of us follow suit as we jog towards the music block in hopes to see Tris.

We make it just before the second bell and I immediately scan the room for Tris. My heart starts to sink and I feel all hope lost, but then I see her, She's at the very back of the class and seems to be concentrating on something in her book her blonde hair acting as a cover for her face. Thats probably why I didn't see her at first. I move towards the desk next to her and sit before anyone could take it, the rest of them start moving towards us, Uriah sitting on the other side of her and the rest of us sitting in the rows behind or infront. We need answers. I'm about to ask the all important question but Uriah beats me to it.

" What the hell Tris?! You scared me you can't just run off like that!" Uriah whisper-shouts at Tris who hasn't even moved since we got here. " Tris tell me whats going on" Uriah says, putting his arm on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. Tris finally looks up, her hair now resting over her shoulders and a unreadable expression on her face.

" Sorry I scared you Uri but it's nothing I just wanted to be alone for a while. I'll talk to you about it later" She says, her voice as cold as her expression leaving me and the rest of the gang stunned by her sudden coldness. We don't bother trying to get her to tell us whats wrong anymore so we focus back on Tori who is writing instructions on the board. We have to preform a song. I have no idea what i'm going to preform.

 **Tris POV**

I can feel Uriah's stares on me like lasers as I read the instructions that Tori has written on the board. We have to preform another song. Seems easy enough I guess. I can still feel Uri's stare and I grab his hand in mine and look over at him. He's calm but I can still see the concern in his eyes.

" Im fine, I promise I'll tell you everything" I mouth to him before squeezing his hand before looking back at the board. His stare has finally stopped but I feel another one take it's place. I look in the direction of the stare to see Four staring at my hand then at Uriah then back to my hand again. _Good one Tris He probably has the wrong idea!_ I shout in my head as my cheeks blush from embarrassment. I forget how people think of hand-holding as 'intimate' but thats just comforting him . He must notice my blush because he looks at me then quickly back at the board. I try to read his expression. Is that jealousy? _Ok Tris just get this class over with, you can't deal with drama right now._

 **Uriah POV**

" Okay guys you can start the task written on the board and you may partner if you want. You may begin!" Tori says before kids start picking up instruments and playing them. I have no idea what to preform.

 **~Time Lapse~**

"Okay guys you know the drill! lets start the performances, you should already know your order from last time!" Tori says raising her voice over the chatter and loud instruments an everyone starts heading to their original seats. When everyone is seated a small feeble girl stands from her seat up the front and towards the stage. She's wearing a grey shirt and jeans . She looks very familiar and then I realise who she is. She was Tris's neighbour Susan Black. I don't think they were very close but they were friends. I look over to Tris and tap her shoulder and gesture to Susan who has started her song.

"I don't get it. Am I supposed to know the song or something?" Says Tris a little confused. "Tris don't you recognised her? It's Susan Black." she looks more closely at Susan and recognition crosses her face. " Oh my god no way! She's so much older now!" Tris whispers in my ear and I smile. She's back to her normal self.

 **~Time Lapse~**

It's finally my turn preform. The rest of the gang have already preformed except Tris and room is quiet as I walk up to the stage and pick up a guitar and start strumming. " Hey, Today I'm going to preform 'The A Team' and I start the song.

 _White lips, Pale face_

 _Breathing in snowflakes_

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Lights gone, day's end

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights, strange men

And they say

She's in the class A team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately, her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

 _Crumbling like pastries_

 _And they scream_

 _The worst things in life come free to us_

 _'Cause we're just under the upper hand_

 _And go mad for a couple grams_

 _And she won't go outside tonight_

 _And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_

 _Or sells love to another man_

 _It's too cold outside_

 _For Angels to fly_

 _Angels to fly_

 _Ripped gloves, raincoat_

 _Tried to swim to stay afloat_

 _Dry house, wet clothes_

 _Loose change, bank notes_

 _Weary-eyed, dry throat_

 _Call girl, no phone_

 _And they say_

 _She's in the class A team_

 _Stuck in her daydream_

 _Been this way since eighteen_

 _But lately her face seems_

 _Slowly sinking wasting_

 _Crumbling like pastries_

 _And they scream_

 _The worst things in life come free to us_

 _'Cause we're just under the upper hand_

 _And go mad for a couple grams_

 _she don't want to go outside tonight_

 _And in a pipe she fly's to the motherland_

 _Or sells love to another man_

 _It's to cold outside_

 _angels to fly_

 _An angel will die_

 _Covered in white_

 _Closed eye_

 _And hoping for a better life_

 _This time, we'll fade out tonight_

 _Straight down the line_

 _And they say_

 _She's in the class A team_

 _Stuck in her daydream_

 _Been this way since eighteen_

 _But lately her face seems_

 _Slowly sinking, wasting_

 _Crumbling like pastries_

 _They scream_

 _The worst things in life come free to us_

 _And we're all under the upper hand_

 _Go mad for a couple grams_

 _And we don't want to go outside tonight_

 _And in a pipe we'll fly to the motherland_

 _Or sells love to another man_  
 _It's too cold outside_

 _For angels to fly_

 _Angels to fly_

 _To fly, fly_

 _For angels to fly, to fly, to fly_

 _angels to die_

I finish and the room is silent, well this seems familiar. I take a bow and go back to my seat. I'm used to the stares but it's it awkward and amusing at the same time. They basically look like monkeys that have discovered they're own toes for the first time and I don't think I'm that good of a singer but whatever. Suddenly I hear Christina yell "WOO GO URIAH YOU KILLED IT! as if to fill the silence. Everyone laughs and I get a little applaud before Tris takes the stage.

" Hello. Umm I guess Ill just play my song. This is called 'Suburbia' then she then begins her song. I smile. I know this song. She wrote this song. **(song's actually by Troye Sivan)**

The sunset's longer

Where I am from

Where dreams go to die

While having fun

The boys fix their cars and

Girls heating it up

Love is so good when

The love is young

Yeah, there's so much history in these streets

And mama's good eats

And wonder on repeat

There's soo much history in my head

The people I've left

The ones that I've kept

Have you heard me on the radio, did you turn it up?

On your blown-out stereo in suburbia?

Could be playing hide and seek from home

Can't replace my blood

Yeah, it seems I'm never letting go

Of suburbia

Swallow nostalgia, chase it with lime

Better than dwelling

And chasing time

Missing occasions

I can't rewind

Can't help but feel like I've lost what's mine

Yeah, there's so much history in these streets

And mama's good eats

And wonder on repeat

There's soo much history in my head

The people I've left

The ones that I've kept

Have you heard me on the radio, did you turn it up?

On your blown-out stereo in suburbia?

Could be playing hide and seek from home

Can't replace my blood

Yeah, it seems I'm never letting go

Of suburbia

Yeah, they're all the same but nothing ever changes

Through the new lines that are on their faces

Yeah, they're all the same, but nothing ever changes

Through the new lines that are on their faces oh

There's so much history in these streets

And mama's good eats

And wonder on repeat

There's soo much history in my head

The people I've left

The ones that I've kept

Have you heard me on the radio, did you turn it up?

On your blown-out stereo in suburbia?

Could be playing hide and seek from home

Can't replace my blood

Yeah, it seems I'm never letting go

Of suburbia, oh oh oh oh

 **Tris POV**

I finish and I look directly at Uri. He knows I wrote this song and I'm not prepared to see anyone's expressions. _What if no-one liked it?_ I muster all the strength I have to look at Tori who is sitting at her desk smiling at me. Immediately relief floods my body, at least I know Tori liked it.

" Did you write that yourself Tris? seems very personal" Tori says finally as I mumble a quiet "yes" and speed walk back down to my seat. The class gives an applaud and the next person goes up to preform. Someone grabs my shoulders from behind my seat pulling me closer to them. " I don't even know why I'm still surprised by your abnormal singing ability, But please stop so you can let us normals have a chance heh? Seriously, your insane." whipers Christina, making me laugh. I feel a lot better then before music started but I still know I didn't get away with it that easy.

 **~Time Lapse to Sport~**

I'm the first girl to be changed for sport so I go sit at one of the benches and wait for one of my friends to appear. Christina is the next one to finish and she's walking towards me. She sits down then starts to say something. I think I already know what it's about.

" Hey Tris don't think I let you off the hook ok? What's wrong? You know you can trust me." I sigh. I know I need to tell her something so she'll back off a bit. " It's nothing Chris, really. Just some old memories came back to haunt me and I needed a break." Chris gives me a long stare before giving me a slight squeeze of my shoulder. " Tris everyone has panic attacks every now and then, just please don't run off like that. you can talk to me about that kind of stuff."

Before I can answer the bell rings and we start class. Today we're fighting.

" Okay class Today we will be focusing on physical combat. You will choose a parter and then switch stations every 2 minutes so you can focus on strong points and learn different tactics from other side note, next lesson we are going on an excursion to the pier where we will be playing a capture the flag." At that,there are a lot of cheers then we all head to combat stations. My first opponent is a girl named Molly. I've seen her around and I know she's not the nicest student. She obviously knows combat by her stance. She seems confident probably because i'm short and have a small frame but I can use that to my advantage. I like to make my self seem fragile so my opponents feel like they have the upper hand. To make them venerable.

The buzzer sounds and she swings a punch at my jaw. I stumble back but quickly correct myself. She goes for another punch which I doge. Swiftly I punch at her exposed stomach and she falls with a grunt. The buzzer sounds and I move up to my next station. Up the leaderboard. My next opponent is Peter. He seems like a nice guy but I have a funny feeling he's not. " Do you want me to go easier on you little girl. like how old are you like 10?" I hear him sneer with venom in every word. _Did he really just say that? Ohhh He's going to get it._

" Thanks for the offer Peter but I'll pass, Oh and don't be a smart ass ok sweetie? It's not very attractive." i say sweetly and I can see rage fill his eyes. The buzzer sounds and he punches straight for my head which I fall to the ground. _Ok he steps before he punches._ I see him go to kick me In the stomach so I roll out of the way and put all of my weight onto his legs, making him fall. before he can react. I get on his stomach and give him a punch to the face. That should bruise. The Buzzer sounds and I stand and dust myself off. "You'll pay for that ."

My next opponent is Uri. Now thats more like it. " get ready to loose Trissy Poo!" Uriah shouts and I get into stance. " I was going to give you mercy but I take it back" I say wittingly to which he just laughs. The buzzer sounds again and Uri's expression changes. When we fight we take it seriously. I take the first punch in which he grabs my wrist and swings a punch with his other hand which I duck. I kick my foot at his ankles making him fall on his back with a grunt. Uri always leaves his legs venerable. I go to punch him in the stomach but the buzzer sounds, ending the match. I hear Uri exhale in relief and I roll to the side of him and lay next to him. " Saved by the buzzer. I was really not looking forward to loosing my lunch." he says out a breath but laughing. He helps me up and we have a quick hug.

I smile. "good game though, your getting better." I say breathlessly and when Uri walks to his next station I go to get a drink.

" I didn't think you would've hit Uriah but daym! you guys don't mess around!" I look up to see Zeke. " Well he should've not called me Trissy Poo. And if you ever repeat that name to anyone you'll be next" I say and he goes pale, I crack up laughing. He laughs in relief to my reaction, and I run back to my station. Oh great. It's Four. This might be difficult.

He goes to say something, but I stop him. " Don't worry about hurting me Four. I've done this sort of stuff before" All he does is smile. "Good to know but that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say good luck." I raise my eyebrows at him. " Did I just hear the Big Bad Four being Witty? Omg where's the camera's when you need them!" I say jokingly and he laughs a deep laugh that I've missed. "And was that A laugh? OMG!" I say laughing and he just rolls his eyes. The buzzer sounds and he walks towards me fast but I skid under his legs leaving his back exposed. I go to punch his ribs but he twists and grabs my wrist with both hands and knees me in the stomach. I groan and I hear small gasps and cheers. everyone must be watching. I kick him hard at his waist and he stumbles back releasing his grasp. He definitely doesn't go easy.

He recovers quickly and goes to punch but I doge it keeping my eye's on his feet at all times. _Ok he's overall stronger than me but I'm faster. He doesn't step before he punches. hmmm... what will give me the best advantage._ I brought out of my thoughts by a punch to the gut making me stumble back but I make sure I don't touch the floor.I skid away from Four and make sure I have good space between him and me. he comes towards me and I throw a dummy punch which he goes to block and I give a swift jab to the throat and I smirk. _He taught me that move._

It's been more then 2 minutes but no-ones sounds the buzzer. He's still recovering from the jab to the throat, giving me the advantage. I kick at his legs and put my weight on his chest making him fall. I place my knees on his arms as he struggles to free himself. I punch him in the stomach and he groans. _Come on where's that buzzer!_

I can hear footsteps on the gym floor to which sounds like they're going to the buzzer. I need to keep Four on the ground until the buzzer goes but t i don't want to punch his stomach again.

 **Four POV**

Tris still has me pinned and I don't know what to do. I see Coach Amar heading towards the buzzer and I think Tris knows it too. She looks back down at me and raises her arm, ready to give another punch to the 's when I realise something, She small, _she's light._ Tris goes to punch and at the last minute I roll backwards, making her fall forward. I'm now on top of her so while I have the chance I place my hands on her shoulders, pining her to the mat just as the buzzer goes off. I smile. I won.

* * *

 **Ok so I have some stuff to talk about. I obviously haven't update in a very VERY long time so you probably guessed that I won't be updating as frequently as I used to. Also I'll continue this day in another chapter so you'll see what happens after the fight. I'm thinking of writing a bunch of chapters at once so I can post a couple of them in a matter of days so Ill see how I go :P**

 **I also want your HONEST opinion on my stories to give me things to work on! I'm thinking on making the characters travel oversea's sometime soon so that could be a thing? BUT 2 things I really want opinions on is songs for the gang to sing in music** **because I can't think of any songs lately XD.**

 **And also I want to know which character in the gang should now the real identity of Beatrice and Uriah first? Should it be Four? Zeke? Christina? or maybe even Peter finds out first! Either way tell me which character and possibly how they find out! I might use It! Ok thats enough from me so thanks and Ill try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 is here! Holidays have started and Ive gotten a lot of reviews on how the next few chapters should go so thank you! I just want to let you all know that i'm not going to give up this story anytime soon and** **still have heaps of ideas! OK ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 6

 **TRIS POV**

The buzzer sounds as my vision becomes clear. Four is now on top of me, his hands pinning me to the mat. _How did this happen? I was winning a few seconds ago!_ I think to myself and only then do I realise how close my face is to Fours, our noses almost touching and now i wonder how long we've been like this and if everyone is watching. I tear my eyes away from the deep blue ocean which is his eyes with an awkward cough and Four immediately releases me, his cheeks red as he scratches the back of his head nervously. I remember he used to do that when he was nervous or embarrassed. I push myself up and give him a small smile which he returns.

" good game" I say and he smirks. " I finally found something I can beat you at." he replies and we both start laughing. " nah I was just tired I say smiling. " Oh sure sure Trissypoo." he says while holding in a laugh. I immediately glare at Zeke who has gone completely pale. The bell rings for the end of school and I sprint at Zeke who is now running down the hallway screaming at the top of his lungs.

"TRIS STOP! AHHH HELP SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" screams Zeke as I chase him out to the school entrance and everyone is giving him weird looks. Zeke runs into the teachers carpark and I sprint through the maze of cars. I hide behind a car as Zeke turns the corner. "GOTCHA!" I shout while laughing as he tries to squirm out of my grasp. Finally I release him and he tumbles to the ground with exhaustion. "Your lucky that I've got places to be otherwise you'd be in hospital right now" I say to him teasingly, which a breathless Zeke replies "Or maybe you secretly have actual emotions and would never hurt a fly." and I laugh.

"Possibly, but seriously never call me that name again." We walk back to the school entrance to see the gang laughing, probably from what just happened. " Oh Zeke Thank God your still alive I seriously thought you would've died in the school car park." Says Will, laughing while showing us a video of Zeke running through the carpark screaming. He must have filmed it. We all break down laughing and it takes a few minutes to come back to our senses.

" Ok guys I've got to go my mum will kill me if I don't make it to this family dinner so bye!" says Christina while walking to her car, not giving any of us time to give a proper goodbye. Slowly everyone starts heading to their cars and it's just me, Uri,Zeke and Four. Probably the last two people I'd want to be alone with right now.

"Ok Uri we better get home I'm not going to be walking in the dark." I say to Uri and he gives me a nod. " ok see you guys Monday," says Uri, then we both start walking towards the path closest to our forest. When we walk a few steps I hear Zeke running after us.

"Wait Tris! Uriah! Forgot to ask you something!" we turn around to Zeke jogging towards us, Four following close behind. "So I'm having a party next weekend, you guys should come, your part of our gang now. You in?" Zeke says and me and Uri look at each other as if asking each other for permission. Before I can say anything Uri answers. "Sure we'll be there." he says before walking away, dragging me along with him.

 **FOUR POV**

Me and Zeke walk away from Tris and Uriah and towards Zeke's car and I can't help but have a small smile on my face, though I don't think Zeke notices. We hop in the car and drive towards Zeke's house. Zeke's the only person who knows about Marcus and Marcus is on a work trip for two weeks, meaning I get to stay at Zeke's. The Pedrad family is a second home and is more of a family to me than Marcus will ever be.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Zeke calling my name,trying to get my attention. "Hey dude, we're home you can get out of the car. can you hear me? Four!"

"Yeah yeah I hear you, just stop shouting." I say covering my ears. "Your fault, your the one that goes to fairyland every 2 seconds. I'm not even going to ask whats going on in your messed up head." I grin as I get out of the car. "That's probably best" I say and Zeke just shakes his head. " I don't know how you'd survive without me. you're a lot of work. Like a pet, but less cuddly and more scary. No offence." He says grinning while we walk into the house. " Oh Shut up." I say smiling.

 **URIAH POV**

" Uri what the hell were you thinking! seeing your brother is one thing, but going to there house! What happens if you break down in front of Zeke and your Mum? Are you sure you want to do this? Says Tris and I can tell she's worried. "It's still my house too you know and don't worry, I think i'm ready and if I do break down Ill just get myself out of there. I've already made up my mind and you can't change it." I say and I hear Tris sigh in defeat.

" Sorry I know. I'm just worried how they would react if they did find out." and then it's silent. as we walk I notice the first signs of winter, frost covering leaves and there's a chill in the air. The forest looks so beautiful in winter. And thats when I remember.

" Hey Tris You know you've still got to tell me right? I haven't forgotten." I can see Tris staring at me from the edge of my eye, confused." Forget to tell you what?" I look her directly in the eye. " You know, why you didn't turn up to lunch and why you were so quiet in music? Where'd you go?" I say in an annoyed tone, Tris never lies or keeps secrets from me, but I guess we have to be more carful these days.

We make it to the cabin just as the sun sinks towards the horizon and we walk inside and Tris sits on the old torn couch, me sitting across from her. " I figured something out. Something big." Her face has gone dark and I'm a little worried. I'm about to ask, but she continues. " I know who burned down my house and killed my parents that night. I know who Marcus is. It's Toby's dad."

I stare at her wide eyed and quickly hold her in a hug. Her tears streaming from her face onto my shirt. " It'll be ok. Shhh it's ok,everything will be fine." I say tightening the embrace. Tris suddenly pulls away, leaving a empty space between us. " How can you be so sure Uri? You know we'll see him at some point, I mean how can you be sure that any of this will be ok?" she whispers. I hold her head in my hands,making her look at me.

"Because I believe. You know that I will be right beside you when something goes wrong. You don't need to bear this alone. We're in this together you hear me? I'll kick his coward little ass if he comes anywhere near us. Trust me on that." I say and hold her in another embrace, Tris lightly laughing into my shoulder. I whisper in her ear "I won't let anything happen to us ok?" and I feel Tris smile into my shoulder. " Promise me we will never change, no matter what happens." whispers Tris and I smile. " Promise."

 **~Time Lapse To The Next Morning~**

 **TRIS POV**

The first signs of light shines through the window waking me from my once again, dreamless sleep. I'm on the couch leaning against Uriah's chest, his breathes even and his face full of innocence and peace, almost smiling. I can't help but shake my head smiling as I get up, not waking up Uri. Typical Uriah, always smiling even when sleeping. It looks to be early, probably around 5:30 am. We must've had an early night and didn't eat because I'm starving. I'm definitely going to find Tori today to see if I can get a job there because we're getting low on food. I brush my hair then walk outside. I'm hit with a cold breeze and look around to see the begging of a winter wonderland. Any day soon the ground will be covered in snow. I walk back inside and leave Uri a small note, telling him I'm just going to find Tori. If I leave now I should be able to find Tori hopefully without running into anyone.

I run to the train tracks just as the train passes and jump into the first open cart I see. I jump off the train as i get closer to the cafè and walk the rest of the way there. Probably should have changed clothes, it's way colder than it was yesterday. Once I get to the front window it's probably 6:15am and there's no sign of Tobias. Good start because I really don't need him questioning why I'm up so early.

I look through the window and see Tori at the counter prepping to open, she hasn't seen me yet. I knock lightly on the window and Tori looks up at me and jogs to open the door. " Omg Tris! What are you doing outside at this time of morning! you must be freezing!" I'm about to say I'm fine but Tori keeps talking.

"Let me get you a warm drink and then we can talk." I nod, knowing that she won't let me speak until i'm comfortable so I sit at the closest table while Tori comes back with a warm drink. " I'm not sure if your a coffee girl or a tea girl so I just made hot chocolate." She says while sitting down the seat opposite me. "Thanks." I say smiling and she smiles back.

"Now why on earth would you come all the way here in this cold weather? Your not even wearing a coat!" She says concerned and I take a small sip before answering. " Um I was just wondering if you were hireing right now. I really need a job." At this Tori gives a small laugh. " Couldn't you wait until i'm open? and when its a little warmer?"

"I know this is just really important and i'm an early riser." i say smiling at that last part. Tori smiles back. " So when can you start?" I almost spit out my hot chocolate. " Are you serious? don't I need to go through some trainers programme or something?" She gives a small laugh before saying " I trust you Tris your a bright kid and its not to difficult. You'll learn quickly." and a huge smile crosses my face.

" Is it ok if I start Monday?" I ask and Tori nods, " sounds good, you'll arrive at 8:00am and you finish your shift at 2pm on weekends and holidays. Oh an you'll be paid $20.00 per hour. Sound good?" I nod, smiling as I throw my now empty cup in the bin. " Thank you so much." I say as I sake her hand and head for the door. " Get home safely!" she says and I give a small nod and exit the shop. It takes a few minutes for the next train to pass and I jump on one of the middle carts and stand at the very edge, my hair moving with the wind. I can't stop smiling as the empty streets pass me in a blur of cold colours and I forget all my problems.

 **FOUR POV**

I wake to the sound of footsteps on the creaky floorboards and I push myself up quickly to see a stunned Zeke and immediately I relax. "God Dammit Zeke you scared the crap out of me. And what are you doing? What time is it?" I say groaning. "Well your definitely not a morning person." he says smirking. "And it's 6am." I push myself into a sitting position, absorbing as much warmth I can from my duvet before it goes cold.

"What the hell are you doing up at 6am? You do realise we don't have school today right? It's Saturday." I say and Zeke smiles "Was sleepy little Four just being sarcastic? And I know I'm going for a run." he says and I finally get the strength to stand. "First of all yes I was being sarcastic and second, since when have you ever gone running?" I say grinning.

" It's called being spontaneous Four, and I've been running for 2 days now. You just didn't hear me. I'm like a ninja. Anyways you want to come?" I sigh as I rustle up my hair. "Sure. Just give me a sec." With that Zeke goes downstairs and I have a quick shower and put on some black tracksuit pants and a grey pull over hoodie with some joggers. It's going to be cold.

I walk downstairs and Zeke throws me an apple. "Lets go." and with that we walk out the door into the cold air of Chicago. We walk across the road and walk a bit before I ask, " When are we actually going to start running?" I say slightly grinning. And then suddenly he stops. " I want to make it interesting, so we're going jogging over there." I follow his finger to the old forest and I grin. " Sounds good, I've always wondered whats in there." Suddenly I hear the silent sound of metal against metal. The train is coming. As if reading each others mind, we both start jogging towards the tracks and watch it as it goes by, my clothes sticking to my body from the wind. Suddenly I see somthing on the edge of one of the carts whiz past, making me stumble backwards. I wait for the train to fully pass before i tell Zeke what I saw.

"Zeke did you see that? I think someone was on one of the carts." I say and Zeke nods. "Yeah, probably someone working on the train or some homeless person. Lets just go." I nod as I dust the invisible dirt from my pants and we continue walking towards the forest, towering over us as we get closer.

We make it to the edge of the forest and I climb the gate swiftly and place foot into the forest,Zeke right beside me. "Race?" Zeke says grinning slightly as I get into running position. "Your on." and with that we sprint into the forest and I can't help but notice how isolated these forests look, untouched. The cold winter air is cold against my breath making me alive with energy as I run, Zeke only a few steps behind me.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is shorter than the last one but i'm literally working on Chapter 7 as we speak! Let me know if it's annoying or confusing to squish 1 day into two chapters because I know it might be a bit confusing. Ok see ya soon! I promise i'll either post chapter 7 tomorrow or later tonight.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AYYEE CHAPTER 7 IS HERE! 7 is my lucky number so hopefully you enjoy this chapter! Once again tell me if it's annoying to squish 1 day into 2 ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 7

 **TRIS POV**

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I see the forest up ahead. I take a deep breath, not even hesitating as I jump off the train and onto the cold ground, my feet firming on the ground. I never thought I would ever have the chance to live the life I have today, running through forests, jumping off moving trains and I know the old me would never do such a thing. The young abnegation girl that I was would never have survived living on her own, let alone in the middle of the woods.

I jog up to the fence and duck through the gap that enters the woods. I really hope Uriah is awake because I really want to tell him about the new job and so we can spend our first weekend together since enrolling for Divergent High. I make it back to the cabin to see Uriah sitting on the step that leads to the porch, his mind in his own little world that he doesn't even flinch as i get closer to the cabin. I don't say anything as I sit next to him our knees now touching and my head now resting on his shoulder.

"What you thinking about?" This bring Uri out of his daze. "Everything." he whispers and I hold him in a comforting hug. " I found Tori at the cafè." I say and he looks at me, his eyes filling with hope. "Well how'd it go?" I smile and Uri slowly grins, probably knowing from my expression that I got the job. " I start work Monday." Uri now wears a wide grin on his face as he pulls me into a hug. "This calls for a celebration! I'll make breakfast." Before I can even say a word, Uri is already standing and walking into the cabin.

"Thank you!" I shout just as he enters the cabin and he waves at me from the window. I sit out there in the cold for what seems forever, just swimming through my thoughts and daydreaming about the days to come when I'm called into the cabin by Uri. I stand and walk into the cabin to see fresh bacon eggs. I sit down at the bench next to Uri and we eat our food in silence, but not an awkward silence, more of a comfortable silence.

"We should go hunting today. I still need to check on the snares I placed a few days ago." Uri says after we finish our breakfast. Yeah might as well stock up on food before winter has taken over completely. But we should probably change our clothes." I say while walking over to my bed and I sit. I love hunting, It makes me feel free and I don't need to worry about anyone seeing me. No one ever comes into these woods and it's quite big, meaning I could be out for hours. I love the isolation of it all.

I change into some black jeans and a grey singlet with a black jacket and combat boots and head outside to find my hunting equipment. Me and Uri keep our weapons hidden in a box right behind the cabin so if anyone were to find this place, they wouldn't find the weapons.

I'm just about to open the box when I hear a twig snap behind me. I turn quickly to see Uriah and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding." Uriah Pedrad never scare me like that ever again!" I say breathlessly which he smiles. " I didn't even do anything! Anyway you ready Prior?"

"Just about." I say while slinging my bow and arrows over my shoulder. Uri is wearing black jeans, a maroon shirt, a black jacket and combat boots, we obviously have the same taste in clothes. I give Uri two knives and grab one of my own along with a backpack, and then we both start walking deeper into the woods, getting further and further away from our cabin.

" Ok Tris you check the east and I'll check the west then we meet at the waterfall. Sound good?" Uri says and I nod. The waterfall is quite far from our cabin so we usually go there after hunting to cool off. We come to a stop, now surrounded by the tall pine tree's that make up our forest.

" Ok see you in a couple of hours. Be safe alright." I tell Uri and he nods. "Will do, see ya soon." and with that, Uri runs to the west and I run to the east, the sounds of leaves crunching beneath my feet.

I run for a few more minutes until I reach the first snare. And to my luck I find a small bird tangled within Uri's well crafted trap. I used to hate hunting for food because I could never get myself to kill an animal, but now I can without no hesitation. It's kind of sad, knowing that most teenagers let alone anyone living in Chicago would never have to experience true sacrifice or killing an animal. Instead they can go to the store to get everything they ever need.

I place the bird in my backpack and undo the snare. There's no use in putting traps out in winter because all the animals go into hiding. Once I finish with the snare I start running towards the next snare. Other people would probably get lost in these woods easy but for me, I know exactly where I am.

 **~ Time Lapse~**

I finally finish checking all the snares and its still quite early. I start walking towards the direction of the waterfall, sweat forming on my forehead. Hunting is hard work. I got 3 birds and one rabbit from the snares, which is quite good considering that winter is closing in. In the distance I see a big patch of open land,meaning I'm getting closer to the waterfall. The waterfall is near the outskirts of the forest, but not quite so I think only me and Uri are the only people who know about it.

I hear a twig snap a few meters to my left, and I turn around swiftly, my hand hovering over my knife. It's a deer. I exhale slightly as my heart stops racing. Everything's been scaring today.

quietly I crouch down, avoiding scaring the deer. _A deer could give us enough meat for a month._ I think to myself as I slowing grab my bow from my shoulder. I take an arrow out of my quiver, the bow string stretching as I aim my arrow. I take a deep breath and close my eyes as I steady my bow.

I open my eyes, my fingers milliseconds from letting my arrow fly when something hits my side, making me fly a few centimetres as I land on my right shoulder. My vision goes blurring for a split second before coming to my senses. I push myself off the ground with a slight groan, firing my arrow in the direction of the now long gone deer. Whatever hit me scared it away.

"crap! That's probably the last deer I'll see for the winter!" I shout to myself while brushing my hair with my fingers. I hear a groan in the direction I was hit and grab another arrow, ready to fire. Whatever hit me hasn't left either. I turn to see a young boy, my age standing across from me, his clothes now covered in dirt and a stunned look on his face.

"Woah Woah put the bow down, I didn't see you I'm so sorry." he says, putting his hands in the air in surrender. And thats when I realise. It's course it's Toby. But Why is he running in the woods. I lower my bow and sling it over my shoulder. I'm ready to make a run for it, but first I need answers.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the woods! are you insane?!" my tone is cold as stone. He can't know it's me, thank god this jacket has a hoodie. " Could say the same to you. What are you doing with that bow? Who are you?" he asks and I quietly groan. He can't be here.

" I asked a question, now answer it." I say, my tone still cold. Four is taken back by my coldness but this is serious. He could find the cabin and discover mine and Uri's secret. I'm not ready to do that yet. "I was jogging with a friend. Now who are you?" I ignore Fours question as I bring my hand up to my forehead and pace, my mind filling with questions. Is Zeke here to? I need to warn Uri.

I glance up at Four who is now looking at me like I'm a patient that just escaped a mental asylum. " Wait Zeke's with you? You both need to leave." I say frustrated, and Four goes wide eyed. " Wait you know Zeke? Do I know you?" He says confused and I stop pacing. I may have just blown my cover. _Crap._

"You both need to leave now, and you'll never think of coming back if you know whats good for you." I say in the most threatening voice I can muster before sprinting towards the waterfall, leading him further away from the cabin. I hear him sprinting after me and I groan. I don't need to deal with this right now. "Four don't follow me I swear to god!" I shout behind me, hoping that he'd be too stunned that I knew his name to follow me. And It works.

 **FOUR POV**

"Four don't follow me I swear to god!" I hear the mysterious girl shout and I stop dead in my tracks. She knows my name? Who the hell is she? Before I'm able to process what just happened she's already disappeared into the depths of the forest. She's long gone now. Frantically I grab my phone from my pocket and text Zeke. We need to leave so I can tell him whats happened. It takes him a few minutes to answer.

* * *

 **Four:** _Zeke we need to leave now. Something just came up._

 **Zeke:** _What's up bro? Just about to text are you. You ok?_

 **Four:** _Yeah I'm fine but we need to leave now. meet you at Tori's and I'll explain._

 **Zeke:** _Ok see ya soon, bout time I got some caffeine into me anyways._

* * *

I put my phone back in my pocket and sprint back the way I came. Eventually I find the fence and climb over in one swift motion. I'm full of adrenaline. I make it to cafè and Zeke's nowhere to be found. I pace outside the cafè, thinking about all the possible people that would be the mysterious girl in the woods. Everything happened so quickly that i didn't focus on any of her features so it could be anyone.

" Hey you okay? I've been watching you pace for minutes and your making me nervous." I jump but look up to find Tori staring at me, her arms crossed. "Oh um yeah i'm fine, just waiting for Zeke. I need to tell him something and it's really important." I say while checking my watch. It's 9:30.

"Well at least come inside and I'll make you and Zeke a coffee." I smile and try to relax. Tori has always known how to get me to relax. " Thanks Tori." I say smiling. "Oh What would you do without me kido." she says sarcastically while messing up my already messy hair, then walks back inside, me following just behind.

I look around to see a few people sitting at tables, drinking their coffee's and talking. I find an empty table near the window and sit, my eyes looking towards the distant forest every couple of minutes in hope to see Zeke. What if mystery girl got to him? I never should of left him there.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Tori places two coffee's on the table and I give her a small smile before she walks back to the counter. I take a sip of my coffee which warms my stomach. I finally see Zeke walking towards the cafè and immediately relax. _He's ok._

Zeke see's me in the window and waves, which I return. He walks into the cafè and sits as I hand him his now warmish coffee which he gladly accepts. " Thanks for the coffee bro but why are we here?"

I drink the last of my coffee, using this time to think of the best way to explain without sounding like a complete lunatic. " I ran into someone in the forest, a girl." I say to him and he doesn't really react.

" So what? We're probably not the first to go into that forest. Probably just another jogger." Zeke says and I quickly reply, I need to tell him everything. " But Zeke she wasn't just another jogger. I ran into her beacuse she was kind of crouching and she was armed. A bow and arrow. She said that I scared the deer away. What would anyone do with a deer in Chicago!" I say getting more worked up then I probably should be at this point.

"Four I think you're being a bit paranoid. It's almost winter so she's probably just hunting and going to sell it to a butcher or something for some extra cash." He says calmly and I place my arms on the table, with a serious expression and Zeke puts down his coffee. " Thats not the weird part though." I say and he looks at me. " Whats the weird part he says?" his voice a bit confused, and I think back to the girl in the forest. I know she had blonde hair.

" She knew our names. I couldn't see her face but she said both our names, told me to leave then ran." I say finally, like a little bit of pressure has been lifted from my shoulders. Zeke stares at me wide eyed for a second and I can see the cogs in his head moving, trying to find a possible explanation though I don't think he'll find one.

" Ok that's a bit weird. What about her voice did she should familiar?" He says and I think back to the forest, trying to focus on her voice, cold and threatening.

" Not really she made her voice very harsh, But I swear i've heard it before, It's on the tip of my tongue." I say frustrated, why can't I just concentrate.

"Well we should go back." Zeke says excitedly and I look at him wide eyed. " You crazy? She aimed an arrow at my chest! I don't think it's a good idea." I say to him but he doesn't flinch. " We need to look for clues. I'll go on my own if I have to. I'll go tomorrow morning." He says and I let out a sigh. He's not changing his mind. " Fine I'll go with you, only because I wan't to find out who mystery girl is." I say and Zeke places his hands on his heart, a fake offended look on his face.

" Aww that hurts Four, really hurts. For a minute I thought It was to protect me." He says grinning and we walk out of the shop. "Really? Because I honestly couldn't care less" I say smirking and Zeke laughs. " Oh well thats comforting." He says then runs off towards his house, and I follow behind.

 **TRIS POV**

" Uri I was so close to losing our cover. What if my hoodie came off or I said his real name by accident!" I say sighing while Uri just sits there and listens. After the incident with Four neither of us wanted to really stay at the waterfall, so we went back to the cabin.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _I sprint through the woods as I get closer and closer to the waterfall. When I make it to the waterfall I see Uri sitting on a rock, watching the water fall from the rocks. The waterfall is a completely different environment than the woods, just open grass. I stop midway between the forest and Uri and I see him turn to look at me than runs towards me and before I know It he is holding me in a tight embrace on the grass, tears streaming down my cheek. I don't remember even sitting down let alone crying but I don't try to stop._

 _"He almost saw me. Toby almost saw me." I whisper into Uriah shoulder, tears still running down my cheek like rain. We sit in silence for what seems like forever and I finally calm down, rubbing my eyes to hide the tear stains on my cheeks. Uri lifts me up onto my feet, lifting most of my body weight and is still hugging me._

 _" Lets go back and get you cleaned up." He says soothingly and I nod as we start walking back to the cabin and into the woods, His arm hugging my shoulder the whole way back. He may put up a tough front, but I'm grateful to be one of the lucky people to see Uri's true colours. And to have him as my best friend._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"You know we have to be more careful now Bea. I know running into Four was a crazy accident and we didn't expect it but I've been thinking and I don't think either of us are near ready to telling them everything. We've only been at school for a week. We can't let our emotions get in the way of why we're really there, to get an education. ." Uri says seriously and I look over at him, you can see the gears turning inside his head as he speaks.

" I know, It's just hard when you don't see them for seven years than suddenly being right next to them, touching them, talking to them. You feel like you've never left but then you remember that your living in a strangers skin, a skin where you're a completely different person. One where even the people you were closest too don't even recognise you. We're so close yet so far." I say sniffling and Uri looks back at me.

"I know I'm feeling it to. But we need to hold onto our emotions for little longer. everything will be okay." He says grabbing onto my hands from the chair and I smile. We both stand and I give him a hug. " We really need to stop having such deep and depressing conversations." I say after pulling away from the hug and Uri laughs. " Agreed. It's not everyday that you get to live in an majestic forest with your best friend AND get to see the ones they love after 'coming back from the dead'. " He says and I smile.

"Gotta focus on the positives." I say grinning than walk to my bed and get changed while Uri starts dinner.

 **URIAH POV**

I sit across from Tris while we finish our dinner, talking about stuff like what we learned and just random topics. You learn to talk to people more once you live without television and social media. Once we finish we both bring our dishes to the sink and wash our plates and put them away. I notice Tris looking at me from the corner of my eye like she's trying to tell me something but I don't say anything. She'll tell me eventually.

" Sorry to bring up this topic again but I really think we need to look around tomorrow, make sure Zeke and Four don't come back." She says her tone now serious. " Yeah good idea. And Bea?" I say smiling, she now has a confused expression. "What?" She says and I face her, still smiling.

"Why do you say Four instead of Tobias? It's not like I don't know his real name." I say and her expression changes, now smiling. " I know it's confusing me to. I don't know which one to call him anymore!" She says laughing and I join in. We go sit on our beds, Beatrice reading a book and me strumming away at my guitar until we both fall asleep. This is why I love living with my best friend, we keep each other company without saying a word.

* * *

 **Okay I'm stopping here because I know I'm a couple days late with this chapter. My nan doesn't like it when I use internet so I've basically been spending everyday outside for the last 3 days XD. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to leave a review It really helps!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** **everybody! Schools back so i've been a bit busy :( XDD ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 8

 **Four POV**

 _"this is for your own good tobias." Marcus says in a stone cold voice, almost mechanical. I struggle under his_ _grasp as he drags me through the halls, once filled with happy memories of my mothers soft humming through the halls or my dad chasing me and then lifting me up into the air, only feeling safety within his arms. Now I only have memories of constant pain and my blood stained carpet. We get to my room and he shoves me against my wooden wardrobe and I look around the floor of my room, scattered with bits and bobs of random things that I started to collect once my mum died. Luckily my statue is still hidden behind my bookshelf, thats the only thing I have left of my mother._

 _I hear the unmistakeable sound of Marcus taking his belt into his hands, now resting on his palm, my heart racing and only fear in my thoughts. " You know the rules Tobias, now you have to pay the consequence." He says and I shut my eyes and clench my fists, waiting for the first belt hits me with a loud smack of the leather against my skin and I let out a cry. The hits get more and more painful as Marcus lets out more and more of his anger._

 _My mind becomes blurry and black spots start to cover my vision as I feel myself slowly falling to the ground. just as I'm about to pass out, I hear Marcus whisper in my ear, " Your a disgrace to your faction and your mother. You are a pathetic excuse of a son and I wish you were never born." And with that I fade into black._

* * *

"Four! Four get up your having a nightmare! Four listen to me your just dreaming, You're safe!" I hear Zeke shout as I wake with a flinch, sweat running down my face and my heart racing. I look at Zeke who is on the floor next to my mattress his hand on my shoulder and pure concern in his eyes. He must of tried to wake me. I let out a shaky breath and place my hands on my face, hoping that Zeke won't see the tears fall down my eyes because I can't stop them. That was one of the worst beatings I ever got and the most memorable. Marcus had found all the belongings I'd been hiding under my bed and destroyed it. I was only 15 and still hadn't gotten over the fact that I had lost my mother and Beatrice, and also my father.

Zeke leans down and hugs me, and I let my tears fall freely. Me and Zeke don't usually cry in front of each other and I don't really know why, but whenever we do we always look out for each other and I like that Zeke is the only person I would even let myself cry in front of. We brake away from the hug and we both stand and walk downstairs, me trying to wipe as many tears away as possible and Zeke not pressuring me for any answers like all question he'd already answered in his head.

We make it to the kitchen to find Mrs. Pedrad cooking up breakfast and I smile, taking in the smell of pancakes. My favourite. I walk over to the Island bench and sit while Zeke goes around to hug his mother. She then comes around the island bench and stands in front of me gesturing me to stand. I get up slowly, wondering why she want's me to stand. Suddenly she pulls me into a hug and I relax instantly relax as she holds me in her embrace she pulls away and puts her hand to my cheek smiling, while wiping away all the tears I must've missed.

"Four honey, you may not be my son by blood but you are always welcome here and you will always be like a son I'm my eyes. Never forget that." She says soothingly then goes back to cooking leaving me smiling as Zeke sits in the stool next to me.

" Thanks Mrs. P and how did you know I'd been crying?" at this Zeke and me look at her questionly and she laughs, not taking her eyes off the stove. " Oh please I could sense it before you even came down the stairs. It's a motherly superpower." And we all laugh.

She serves up breakfast and we all sit and eat, talking about random stuff like school and old movies than me and Zeke go upstairs and have showers.

" Four get into some sports clothes! we're going running!" Zeke shouts as he gets into the shower, and I laugh. " I thought you would have forgotten about that by now!" I shout back while grabbing my black tracksuit pants and a white shirt. " Well It's not like we're doing anything today. Oh wait. WE'RE NOT!" He shouts back sarcastically then walks into the room and grabs a pair of clothes from his draws and gets changed.

 **Tris POV**

I wake early and drag myself of bed, seeing my reflection in the window as I walk towards the kitchen. I look so different than I used to. I look more tiered, I've gone through so much drama for someone so young and for a split second I think to myself _"Is_ _high school really the best choice right now? Just adding more drama to my life?"_ Uri walks into the kitchen his hair ruffled and a dazed look on his face. Sleepy Uri is the best.

He sits down on the stool and I start making another bowl of cereal. I place the bowl infront of him then I walk around to sit in the stool next to me and start eating in silence, Uri giving me a side hug as a silent _"good morning"_ and a _"thanks"_ as I run my fingers through his messy hair. "Your welcome." I say aloud and he smiles.

We spend an hour just wandering around in our pyjama's, me playing Uri's guitar and Uri doing who knows what. I quietly hum as I play until I'm startled by the sudden voice from down the hallway. " We should go look around for Zeke and Four now. If they wanted to come back they'd definitely be around here about now." Uri says then walks down the hall and into the room, his hands behind his back and a sudden grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about? what are you hiding?" I say suspiciously while placing the guitar next to me on the bed. He sit's on next to me, his hands still behind his back.

" It's a surprise. Just close your eyes I know you'll like it." He says eagerly so I close my eyes slowly. I hear him walk behind the bed behind me and his hands hovering over my shoulders and I feel something cold on my chest. " Ok Uri What are you up to your scaring me." I say confused then I hear him walk back around the bed and feel the mattress sink as he sits back in this original spot. " What? Don't you trust me?" I hear him say and I can tell he's smirking. " No I do not now just let me open my eyes already!" I say and he laughs a little. " Ok Ok fine open them now." he says and I open my eyes Immediately. I look down at my chest to see a grey stone thats been engraved into a wolf's face attached to weaved string. A necklace.

My jaw drops and I look up at him to see a contagious grin on his face." Do you like it?" He says questioningly and I pull him into a hug. " I love it. Thank you so much." I say and he pulls away from the hug, both of us still smiling, I examine the necklace and find the letter 'B' engraved on the back of it. _B for Beatrice._

" I have one to. Except mine has a 'U' on it. Thought It'd be nice you know? We're a team. Wolves always stick with their pack." he says quietly and I look up at him and he's holding the same wolf carving. I smile and get up from where I was sitting. " I don't even know how to describe how much I love you." I say and ruffle his hair, both of us laugh. " Now lets go find your brother and Toby shall we?" I say and we both go and get ready.

 **Uriah POV**

"I really hope they're not looking for us Uri. Like what will they ask us if they do find us? and what are we going to say if we find them?." Tris says worryingly as we start to walk away from our cabin and into the cool air. I'm wearing some with a dark red coloured hoodie and Tris wearing black leggings and a grey pullover hoodie.

" It'll be fine Tris they're more scared of us then we are of them." I say simply and I feel her stare on the edge of my vision. " you make it sound like it's no big deal." Tris says almost baffled.

"Ok lets think about this. To us they're family and friends but to them we could be anyone. For all they know I could be a basic white boy playing a stupid prank." I say smirking and Tris bursts out laughing, filling up the silence of the woods around us.

" Ok then what am I?" she says curiousy and I grin, looking at her bow slung around her shoulder . " Your a katniss everdeen wannabe." I say, holding back my laughter as she glares at me from the corner of my vision." Well at least I'm not a basic white boy." She says grinning and we both laugh.

 **Tris POV**

" Oh I forgot about one of our traps I was meant to check yesterday." Uri say suddenly after walking in calm silence, his breath turning to mist as I talk.

"We can check it before we head back to the is it?" I ask. " It's near where you ran into Four the other day actually, maybe the deer ran into it" he says and a small glimpse of hope sparks inside I didn't loose the deer after all

"Imagine if the deer did, that'd give us enough food for nearly a month." I say with hidden excitement, trying not to give my hopes up.

"Ok lets make this interesting shall we? If the deer is there than you have to run around like a lunatic every time I say the word 'pansy cake'." Uri says smirking and I laugh. I know what my forfeit will be.

"Why you smirking so much?" Uri asks warily and I smirk at him. "If the deer isn't there you have to run through the school..." I say pausing to look at a confused Uriah.

"Whats the catch, there's always a tell me already." Uri says impatiently and I stare at him,ready to get his reaction. "You have to run through the school... completely naked." I say finally and watch as Uriahs cheeks go red and I start laughing. Uri try's his best to hide it but fails then replies. "Game on! I'm pretty confident ill win anyways." He says, a hot of uncertainty in his voice, making me laugh harder.

We go back into our calm silence, the winter air blocking out the last glimpses of the sounds of summer, now replaced with the cold breeze brushing up against the pine leaves. We haven't been walking that long but around this time of year the woods make it feel like time is frozen, like your the only living soul n an apocalyptic world, almost like a trance.A winter wonderland.

I'm brought out of my thoughts to Uriah laughing and I turn to him with confusion and anger. "What's so funny that you had to take me out of my trance?" I say grinning as I wait for him to stop laughing and calm down.

"I love you and I'm sorry, but your dazed face is hilarious" he says and I notice him trying to hold in his laughter." Oh shut up." I say punching him in the arm.

"OUCH!" Uri shouts childishly while rubbing his arm and I roll my eyes, both of us grinning. We stop at our checkpoint where we usually split up to check our traps and turn to face each other.

"Ok Uri you start looking out for Zeke and Toby on the East and South and Ill start looking in the North and West then we'll both meet up at the deer trap in about 2 hours. Sound good?" I say and he nods. I nod back then we both start running, him towards the south-east and me towards north-west, the small twigs snapping under my shoes.

 **Four POV**

We're a few blocks away from Zeke's house before either of us speaks a word.

"Whats the plan Zeke? seeing as this was your wonderful idea to come out here." I ask and Zeke smiles. " Well my plan was just to let you come up with a plan for us. Is it working so far?" He replies and I shake my head as we cross the train tracks and closer towards the woods. "Well a good start would to look around where I first spotted her and a bit around there." I say and Zeke nods.

"Thats exactly what I was going to say I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page." He says and I grin. "Yeah sarcasm levels are off the charts today and it's only 8:00." I say and we both laugh.

We make it to the fence and we climb over it with more ease than the last." Ok so where did you say you saw the girl with the bow?" Zeke says while dusting off imaginary dust from his pants. " It was somewhere in this direction follow me." I say and we both start jogging the same path that I met the mysterious blonde girl.

* * *

 **~Time Lapse~**

"Are you sure this is the spot Four?" Zeke says, his voice fading in and out, swerving between the trees looking for any possible signs of any human life.

" Yeah this is definitely the spot. Theres still a faded outline of my body where I fell." I say kneeling down and outlining the figure with my finger. Zeke kneels next to a smaller outline, the girls, and outlines t with his finger as well.

"Are you sure you didn't see her face? does her figure look like anyone we know?" Zeke asks still looking outline of the girls figure. I think back to the incident and try to remember her physical appearance. " All I can remember is that she has blonde hair and female." I say frustrated as I stand from my crouching position. " How old do you think?" Zeke asks, also standing from his position and looks around some more.

"I don't know umm.. she looked around 16 maybe 17?" I say concentrated than I look up at Zeke. " She ran somewhere in that direction so she might have some sort of checkpoint in the general direction." I say pointing in the direction in which she ran. In silence we both start searching deeper into the woods, but still with the outlines in sight.

"Hey have you found anything?'" Zeke shouts, making me jump at the sudden noise. "No really just a bunch of dead ends. Snows thicker here so her footprints are to difficult to see." I shout back and I get no reply. "Zeke are you ok?" I shout back again still no reply. my heart starts pumping faster and faster as I sprint towards his general area.

I reach a small opening and see Zeke standing so still he may as well be a statue. I walk up slowly until I'm next to him and follow his eyes to a clump of trees."What are you staring at?You scared me." I whisper and I see his body relax at the sound of my voice.

"I saw something move over there, rustling." He whispers back and I look back at the trees, scanning for any sign of life. There's a sudden rustle again and we both tense." What should we do? You think it could be her?" I whisper to Zeke, clenched fists at my side, ready to defend myself. "It has to be. It's bloody 0 degrees out animals are probably starting hibernation by now. Wanna try and surround her?" He whispers back and I nod.  
" Ill go to the left, you take the right then on the count of 3 we tackle her ok?" I whisper and with that we both silently head towards the clump of trees.

We're only a few centimeters away and I make eye contact with Zeke, his hands placed out infront of him, ready to tackle. I put my hand up and count down from 3, mouthing the words as I go. I finish counting and we both sprint towards the tree's. I feel a sudden rush as I feel my feet leave the ground, like my body is hoisted into the air. I can't seem to process until I take in my surroundings, I'm high above the ground, only just noticing the rope pressing against my shoulder and Zekes legs digging into my side, it's to difficult to move.

"Zeke what just happened?" I groan as I try and move into a somewhat comfortable position. " I think we just walked into a trap, looks like we're in a giant net." He says a little out of breath, as he also takes in his surroundings. Suddenly we hear the rustling coming from the trees and we both look in that direction. The mysterious rustling gets closer as it come out from the dark shade of the trees. It finally comes into view and I sigh.

"A fox. It was a fox." I sigh, running my hands through my hair."And now we're stuck in a giant net. I knew this was a bad idea, I told you this was a bad idea."

I say rambling at Zeke, letting out my frustration out. " Are you done now?" Zeke asks simply, leavinging me baffled at how he's still so calm when we're hanging high above the ground compressed in the small space the net has provided. My breath starts to pick up as I finally process the situation.

"Zeke I can't breath Im claustrophobic." I say suddenly panicked as I try my best to stand in the net. "Four calm down we're going to be ok. Deep breaths." He says calmly, and I glare at him, I feel my body slowly going numb as the time passes.

* * *

 **HI THERE SORRY IVE READ YOUR REVIEWS SO HOPEFULLY THIS IS ENOUGH FOR YOU FOR NOW! Trust me I'm already starting next chapter :P**

 **the reason I didn't keep this chapter going is beacuse I felt bad for not posting for months :/ sorry but enjoy! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY NEW CHAPTER! I've been super excited to start writing this chapter so hopefully you enjoy :) Thanks to everyone for leaving such nice reviews I really** **appreciate it XD anyways enjoy! :P btw I was just reading back through the last chapter and I'm sorry for there being so many spelling mistakesXDD**

 **FOUR POV**

"Ok, ok, zeke how are we supposed to get out of here?" I say a to Zeke, my breaths quick and my voice clearly panicky but I try to hold as much of it in as I can. This not how I wanted to spend my morning. I look at Zeke who is deep in thought, eyes closed, hands clamped together infront of his mouth. His eyes suddenly open wide and he stands in the net, feeling his body as I look on in confusion. He looks up and notices my facial expression then keeps on looking.

"Any chance you brought your phone with you?" He asks hopeful and my eyes widen as I know that I did bring my phone. I feel around my pockets and my panic swallows any bit of hope that I had left.I can't find it. At this point thousands of emotions are swirling in my stomach, making me feel sick. I lean my body up against the net and close my eyes. _I swear I put my phone in my pocket before we could it be? Did I drop it while we were looking around?_ I think to myself over and over than I open my eyes and look directly below us. And there they are. Both our phones lying in the frosted grass beneath us.

"Just our luck" I sigh, running my hair through my hair and sit back down in the net. I've managed to become comfortable in the small space we have but a little bit of claustrophobia still lingers. Zeke looks down at me confused and I gesture downward, towards the phones, him then sinking down with me. " Don't worry we'll get out of here somehow, just need to think." He says concentrated and I look up at the blue winter sky.

 **~Time Lapse~**

" Dude this is ridiculous it's been almost an hour at least. Have you got any ideas?" Zeke says annoyed and I look at him. He's getting worried now.

"Trust me if I had an Idea we wouldn't be still sitting here." I say in a sarcastic tone, trying to brighten the mood but It's a bit difficult to make jokes in this type of situation. I never thought I'd be making jokes when I'm the claustrophobic one. We tried swinging the net to a nearby tree and try to cut the rope with a stick but the tree's are too far away from all sides. We're officially stuck and there's nothing we can do about it.

We sit in silence for a while as we search or brains for any possible solution but nothing is comes to mind. My mind is blank of ideas and I'm guessing so is Zeke's by the mixture of concentration and frustration on his face.

"Ok I've had enough of this." I say suddenly, standing in the net as I try to tear some of the rope with my hands. "What are you doing?" Zeke asks now standing up in the net, looking over my shoulder.

" I'm trying to tear it. It's better than sitting around all day, plus I'm starving and your mums going to get worried soon." I say, never taking my eyes off the net. I hear Zeke sigh then starts tearing the net opposite me. I hear a quiet rustle getting closer and closer towards our net but I can't tell if I'm imagining it because it's so quiet. I hear for a few more seconds before it stops suddenly, leaving only the sound of the winter breeze.

"You've got to be kidding." I hear an familiar females voice say in surprise and I immediately turn around to see Zeke staring at a girl,her blonde hair resting over her shoulder and the shadow of her grey hoodie covering her face like a mask. I move over next to Zeke who looks at me questioningly.

"Is that her?" Zeke whispers in my ear, his breath cold from exposure to the cool air.I look at him and whisper back.

" No thats not the one." I say sarcastically to Zeke who looks at me glaring. "Geez Zeke who else would it be? YES it's her." I say and he pokes his tongue at me before we both look back at the girl who is now pacing back and fourth right next to where the the rope is tied to the tree, holding up the net. "Hey can you like let us down? watching you pace back and fourth isn't going to make me less hungry." Says Zeke and as if on que my stomach rumbles.I'm starving.

She stops in her spot and looks up at us but doesn't say a word, then keeps pacing. " She's seems nervous." I whisper to Zeke and he nods.

"Who are you? How do you know our names? Especially mine." I say finally and I watch her body move as I talk, looking for any familiar vibes. As I speak she becomes more alert and more nervous. Zeke looks at me wide eyed. " She knows your name? I mean your real one." he says aloud but I ignore his question, keeping my eyes on the mysterious girl. I feel like me and her are closer friends than her and Zeke due to her body language when I talk. I just don't know who that could be.

She looks up at us and sighs aloud. " How long have you been up there?" she asks and I groan. " Around an hour and a half maybe? Haven't got our phones so I can't really tell the time." I answer gesturing to our phones, me and Zeke sitting back down in the net.

She laughs and walks over and picks up our phones, dusting of any snow. " Geez haven't had to rely in a phone in a long time." She says and we both tense knowing that our only communication to help is in the palm of this girls hands.

" Geez I'm just holding them and getting rid of the snow. Your looking at me like I've just murdered someone." she laughs and I loosen up a little. What's going on with this girl?

"Look we'd love to stay and chat but as you can see we are stuck in this little contraption of yours and you still haven't answered my friends question." He says annoyed and I can tell the girl is a little taken aback by Zeke's sudden frustration but hides it very quickly.

" I'd never thought I'd see a day where Zeke Pedrad would get angry." She replies back in a glaring tone making Zeke go quiet. She sighs and walks closer towards the net but not close enough to see her face or touch her.

"Look Zeke, Four..." She says, stuttering as she says my name. I think she was going to say my real name but thought against it. " There's a lot you don't know, and I know you won't know for a very long time. Trust me it's for good reason and If I were you as soon as your feet touch the ground you better run your asses out of this forest. You should stop searching for answers, your diving into very dangerous waters." She says serious, her tone threatening yet caring at the same time. I don't know whether she's a friend or an enemy.

" We have to many questions with no answers. we're connected to you somehow and It's our right to know." Zeke says seriously and I'm a little surprised at first. Not like Zeke to argue and be so serious. _Maybe the cold finally knocked some serious into him._ I think to myself and a small grin crosses my face for a moment.

"Look no doubt you'll find out someday but today is not going to be that day." She says sighing her tone signally the end of the conversation. Zeke falls back onto the net in defeat, the net bouncing me up slightly.

" Can you cut us down now? we could have been gone by now." I say sighing, my eyes closed as I now lay in the net. I'm trying to take a chill attempt to the situation. I feel the cool winter breeze with the combination of sun touch my skin and it's actually kinda soothing. I've accepted that there's nothing we can do in this situation so might as well embrace it. We did end up finding her which was the plan all along.

" Can't do that just yet. You haven't talked in a while you got any questions or did Zeke clear up everything pretty well?" She says, her tone both jokingly and curious. I laugh an slightly annoyed laugh, open my eyes and look her directly in her direction we an annoyed expression. I'm sick of sitting in this net, of the claustrophobia, of the cold. And I still can't see any of her important facial features.

" I have many questions I'd like to ask but what's the point if your not going to answer them? And the one's you do are so vague and twisted like a riddle that it doesn't even make sense. So no, I have no questions for you at this moment in time." I say and at that point everything goes silent for a split second, than is filled with the noises of the branches against the breeze. I few minutes go by as me and Zeke lay in the net and the mysterious girl now sitting in the snow. She looks up at the sky for a moment than looks around the tree's. Zeke's completely zoned out by the expression on his face. I see her lips move slightly and I try to focus my hearing on her voice but the noises of nature make it difficult to hear her.

I suddenly hear loud crunching noises, getting closer and closer making me and Zeke flinch to attention, still laying in the net but my fist clenched tightly on the rope. The mysterious girl stands quickly on her feet, her fingers resting on the handle of her knife, giving me anxious butterflies. _Great now_ _I'm in this net defenceless, cold and there's a girl armed with who knows how many_ weapons. _Where did she even get the knife? OHHH AND DONT GET ME STARTED THAT FOR ALL I KNOW A BEAR IS COMING TO EAT US AND I WONT EVEN BE ABLE TO DEFEND MYSELF._ I mumble as I rant to myself, my voice so quiet and fast that it's inaudible.

"U?" She shouts and the crunching stops suddenly then starts again getting closer. Who the hell is 'U?' My thoughts I then interrupted my a fast figure crossing my vision,making me tense.

"Hey Bea I didn't see them anywhere, I don't think-" The figure speaks, definitely male, stopping mid-sentence as he see's our body's in the net. "...they're here" he says finishing his sentence then looks from the girl to the net and then back to the girl.

"WAIT HOLD UP HOLD UP. THERE'S TWO OF YOU?!" Zeke baffled and looks at me eyes wide and I just shrug my shoulders stunned. I have no idea whats happening. The boy walks up closer to the net that he could reach out and touch us if he wanted to, mainly looking at Zeke who is confused as to why he's being stared down by this boy.

"Zeke? Do you recognise me?" he says with caution in his voice. I look up at Zeke who is a mixture of confusion and 's stumped. " Who the hell are you?" He says defensively and the boy stays still as if contemplating on his answer.

" I wish I could tell you but I don't think now's the right time. Just know that I never left." He says his voice filled with emotion making Zeke speechless. Thats a first. The boy turns and walks up next to the girl and the girl gives him a tight hug.  
"Hey guess what?" The girl says and the boy pulls away from the hug. "What?" he says confused and I notice the girl grin.

" I won. The bet." She says and he turns quickly towards us his hands on his face. " NOOOOOOOO!" He shouts whilst also laughing, making this situation even weirder.

" Who are you and can you let us down now?" I say and they both look at me making me subconscious.

" Uh yeah sorry about the wait." The girl says and they both step backwards, safely away from the net.

" Sorry for this." She says sincerely and me and Zeke look at each other confused. " Wha-" I begin to say but the girl swiftly takes her knife from her jean pocket and throws it, hitting the rope thats connected to the tree making the net fall with a huff. I land on my side and groan and I hear Zeke groan as well.

" Ouch. I can't feel my legs." Zeke huffs as he stands up, me doing the same. "Like I said, really sorry." She says her voice traced with a little bit of guilt. _Only a little._ I think, slightly grinning as I dust of dirt and leaves off my clothes. Zeke is now standing next to me, pretty much mirroring the two mysterious people, who are also staring at us. No one moves or says a word. I don't think anyone knows what to do.

Zeke coughs awkwardly, thankfully breaking the eerie silence. " Why aren't you guys leaving get out of here." The mysterious boy says and I look to Zeke confused, waiting for his explanation. Why are we still here?

" Our phones, Umm We're going to need them back." He says and you can tell he's just tiered. I look over to the girl who's checking her pockets till she pulls out two phones. The boy looks at them then takes Zekes phone and I look at Zeke who is tensing his fists and I grab his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"What are you doing with my phone? I have a password anyw-" he begins saying but the the phone clicks and leaves Zeke and me confused. He knew the password. We wait there speechless, wondering who the hell these people are while the boy goes through Zekes phone, the girl watching cautiously over his shoulder. I don't think she knows what he's doing either.

The boy brings the phone up to his ear, I can hear the slight sound of the phone ringing. Zeke takes a stride forward but I stop him with my hand. I want to know what he's doing. I hear the ringing stop and the faint voice of a female coming through the phone. The boy freezes instantly but doesn't hang up, just stands there. After a few more second the person on the other line hangs up and the boy puts the phone away from his ear, he seems shaken and I wonder why. The girl takes the phone out of his hand and whispers something and the boy nods. She walks out towards the middle of the gap between them and us and puts the phones on the ground, then walking backwards to her original spot. Me and Zeke cautiously walk over and pick up our phones.

" Don't come back here again." the girl states and I go to look up at her but when I look they're both gone. I sigh frustrated and look over at Zeke who's looking at the trees.  
" We'll talk about this later. Let's just get the hell outta here." Zeke sighs and we both stand, and without saying a word, we sprint into the woods and back towards society. This mornings events all feel like a dream, like I'm going to wake up at any moment. Problem is, I'm not dreaming.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Hopefully I did an ok job considering they're been a lot of build up to this chapter XD Leave a review so I can get some feedback and possible tips to** **help with the story! Thanks again :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yess i know I've been away forever I haven't really been feeling like writing but I'm trying to get back into it bc i kinda miss it. Anyways so sorry for the SUPER LONG wait but here it is :)**

 **TRIS POV**

I sprint through the ocean of pine trees with ease as I run towards the last animal trap, the cold morning air pinching at my skin and my heart beating fast but steadily. I notice the small opening from the pine trees and I start to speed up my pace as I notice that Uriah isn't beside me, _I must be ahead of him_ I think to myself as I try to recall if Uriah passed me . I chuckle to myself as I inch closer. I finally make it to the small opening, slowing to a jog then stoping all together, giving myself time to catch my breath. The trap is in the centre of the decent sized opening, being held up by a pine tree. _I think_ _It used to be a jogging route but was closed off because of the fence now surrounding the entire forest._ I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a subtle rustling and look upward focusing on the trap, swaying in the soft breeze.

I immediately tense as I process the situation in front of me. In the net I see Zeke and Tobias, mumbling something inaudible, whilst trying to tear at the net with their hands. _Typical, I gave them a warning but they just won't listen will they?_ I quietly sigh to myself. They still haven't noticed me yet and thats when I notice that my hoodie isn't covering my face. My eyes widen as I scramble to put my hoodie up making only the slightest noise before calming myself down.

" You've got to be kidding?" I try to say calmly, making myself known to the two boys, Zeke looks at me as soon as I speak, Four turning around to face me a few seconds later, the sudden eye contact making me feel anxious and awkward, causing my voice to slightly rise making me sound more surprised rather than calm, _Yeah definitely not the fact that you just had a freaking panic attack about your hoodie! Pull yourself together Tris!_ I scould myself before taking a deep breath and clearing my head. I look up to see them whispering and bickering and a small smile crosses my face. I wait for them to finish their conversation, pacing back and fourth in front of the rope keeping the trap in place, my thoughts racing ahead of me. _Do I keep them up there? How long have they been there? What do I say? Jesus Christ whats taking him Uriah so long!_ I sigh annoyingly and try to focus on one question at a time.

For whats feels like hours in uneasy silence finally dissolves by the sound of Four's voice, leaving me a bit surprised by the calmness in his voice. "Who are you? How do you know our names? Especially mine." Zeke faces Four wide eyed. " She knows your name? I mean your real one?" He surprised but I can still feel Four's stare on me like i'm made of glass, ready to break at any moment. I try to loosen up, doing my best not to give away anything through my body language. I finally sigh and look directly at the boys making myself look as intimidating as possible.

"How long have you been up there?" I say steadily and Four groans annoyed. "Around an hour and a half maybe? Haven't got our phones so I can't really tell the time." He says whilst gesturing directly below where their phones rest comfortably within the snow. I laugh and walk over and pick up the phones, dusting off the snow. " Geez I haven't had to rely on a phone in a long time." I say aloud to myself then look up to see that they are now pale faced, pure fear clear on their facial expressions, making me laugh."Geez I'm just holding them and getting rid of the snow. Your looking at me like I've just murdered someone." I joke and I see both boys facial expressions fade. Are they really that scared of me?

"Look we'd love to stay and chat but as you can see we are stuck in this little contraption of yours and you still haven't answered my friends question." Zeke speaks aloud for the first time since I found them."Never thought I'd see a day where Zeke Pedrad would get angry." I reply back in the same glaring tone making Zeke go quiet. I sigh but continue talking, "Look Zeke, Four..." I say stuttering at Four's name. _I almost said Tobias,_ I think to myself as I try to find my words. " Look, there's a lot you don't know, and I know you won't know for a very long time maybe never." I take a short breath and continue speaking before they can ask me it's for good reason and If I were you as soon as your feet touch the ground you better run your asses out of this forest. Stop searching for answers, your diving into very dangerous waters." I say trying to sound as threatening as possible. " We have to many questions with no answers. we're connected to you somehow and It's our right to know." Zeke says back in a frustrated voice and in that moment i feel sorry for him. But they can't know the truth.

"Look no doubt you'll find out someday but today is not going to be that day." I say harshly, but try to put as much sincerity and comfort into my words. Four speaks up again, sending a sudden spark through my body. I still haven't got use to hearing his voice again after all these years."Can you cut us down now? we could have been gone by now." he sighs, his eyes closed and relaxed but there are still traces of nervousness in his body language.

"Can't do that just yet. You haven't talked in a while you got any questions or did Zeke clear up everything pretty well?" I say jokingly but it seems to blow up in my face. He opens his eyes with an annoyed laugh, "I have many questions I'd like to ask but what's the point if your not going to answer them? And the one's you do are so vague and twisted like a riddle that it doesn't even make sense. So no, I have no questions for you at this moment in time." He replies, his every word traced with venom, hitting me like a punch to the stomach. Everyone is silent. I hear a sudden loud rustling in the woods behind me and instinctively reach for my knife that was hidden in the ankle of my shoe. I glance quickly at the boys who are on edge and alert, pulling themselves up so they are now both standing in the net. _Maybe its Uriah?_ I think and call out to the ocean of trees. "U?" I shout out, very aware of how stupid his name just sounded but couldn't use his real name since Zeke would freak. Uriah appears out from the shadows, filling me with an overwhelming relief.

"Hey Bea I didn't see them anywhere, I don't think-" Uriah begins but stops mid sentence at the sight of Zeke and Four, both with stunned expressions on their faces."...They're here" he says matter-of-factly as he approaches the net.

"WAIT HOLD UP HOLD UP. THERE'S TWO OF YOU?!" Zeke says baffled then looks at Four who just shrugs unable to keep the stunned look on his face. _Guess they weren't expecting that._

"Zeke? Do you recognise me?" I hear Uriah says cautiously, making Zeke stare baffled at his question."Who the hell are you?" Zeke asked defensively but Uri stays quiet." I wish I could tell you but I don't think now's the right time. Just know that I never left." Uri replies and I can't help but stifle a small laugh. _Wow Uriah, very vague._ Deep down I think Uri likes the fact that he can be mysterious when he wants to be. I'm not one to talk though, I'm not any better than he is.

Uriah finally turns around and pulls me in for a tight hug."Hey guess what?" I say jokingly and he pulls away from the hug. "What?" he says confused and I grin." I won. The bet." I say slowly, trying to rub it in his face as much as I can, he turns quickly away from me with his face in his hands. " NOOOOOOOO!" He shouts in defeat, and we both start laughing. Zeke and Four look more confused than ever.

" Who are you and can you let us down now?" Four says, bringing me back into reality." Uh yeah sorry about the wait." I say whilst stepping backwards, safely away from the net.

" Sorry for this." I say sincerely and Zeke and Four look at each other with worried faces. " Wha-" Four begins but before he could finish his sentence I had already cut the rope, making the net fall with a small fog of snow and dirt. They both groan at the sudden impact and I can't help but feel a little guilty but amused at the same time. They both stand with a huff and I apologise once more as if to reassure myself. No one moves or speaks, leaving us in a awkward silence. Zeke coughs awkwardly, thankfully breaking the eerie silence.

"Our phones, Umm We're going to need them back." Zeke says tiredly as I pull both phones out of my pockets. Uriah looks at the phones and takes Zeke's phone before I can protest. What is he doing? I look over at Zeke who has tensed."What are you doing with my phone? I have a password anyw-" he begins but Uriah already unlocked Zeke's phone without second thought, making him go silent. Uriah goes into the contacts and taps the first number on the list before putting it up to his ear. _Who's he calling?_ my thoughts are than answered when I hear an older woman voice answer through the phone. His mother. Uriah immediately stiffens at the sound of his mothers voice and I can see the tears welting up in his eyes under his hoodie. the woman hangs up as Uri works up the courage to say something but its too late. I take the phone from his grasps.

"Are you ok?" I ask gently and he nods quickly. I look back at the boys and cautiously place the phones on the ground halfway between us, can't risk them recognising us. Four and Zeke go to pick up their phones. I can't help but stare at Four, watching his body moments and the slight change in his facial expressions and I feel a pang of sadness. He's not the same Tobias I knew. He's grown up and moved on while I'm still living in fear of the past. And despite everything he's been through he turned out alright. His friends are his family.I feel tears falling down my face and before anyone notices I bring myself out of my thoughts. "Don't come back here again." I say try to not let my voice give away that I was crying. Before me and Uriah let the boys react, we both sprint into the trees, my heart thumping in my chest.

 **~Time Lapse~**

By the time we get home it's only just going into lunchtime and we're both emotionally and physically exhausted. I walk into my room and rest my head on my pillow looking up at the ceiling and let my thoughts and imagination take over.

* * *

 **Hope you like? I'm going to finish the chapter here bc I just reached about 2000 words - could probably do more to be honest XD - But it just hit 12am so yeah should probably stop... XD anyway don't forget to leave some feedback and once again so sorry for the long wait XD**


End file.
